Broken Abyss
by FieryFafar
Summary: Their two years of unlikely friendship is put to the test as Celebi brings them back in time. A time Silver wishes he will never remember.
1. Chapter 1

Cold.

Dark.

Nothing.

Silver saw nothing – an abyss. His whole surrounding was a deep, black shadow. His eyes frantically moved around, searching even for a hint of light. But all he can see was nothingness. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. Not even a squeak. Not even a whimper.

Not even a cry.

_Where am I?_ Silver slowly moved his feet, trying to find destination from the unknown place. Minutes flown by and his feet began to march faster, running. _What is this place? How did I get here?_ His thoughts burned him with a million questions – all without an answer.

Suddenly, his eyes caught a red light. Unwarily, he sighed in relief. His feet ran towards the bright light, blinding him as he got closer. A small content smile danced on his face, hoping that once he entered into the light, the answers to his million questions will be replied.

But he froze in terror the second vision started to come back to him.

The red light wasn't just any light.

It was a symbol.

A symbol he long loathes.

_**R.**_

Silver stood motionless as the crimson symbol burned in his silver eyes. He soon regained consciousness and looked around – rocket grunts were everywhere. With clenched fists, he slowly strode around. He recognized the place very much, it was their headquarters.

The damned place he was born and raised at.

Silver kept his rage bottled inside. This wasn't the time to be exploding into a million pieces. His sharp eyes caught a grunt walking towards him. "Hey!" he spat out, calling him. But the male worker walked away, completely ignoring him. Silver's patience was wearing thin, and the man was the last straw.

"Hey you freak! I'm talking to you!" Silver shouted as he pulled the grunt and faced him. He had expected a feared expression from the unknown man. But instead, the grunt eyed him in silent confusion.

Silver detested the weird emotion he was showing and shook the grunt faster. "Fuck you! How did I get here! Tell me!" But the grunt remained silent, letting his body being violently shaken by the enraged redhead. Silver clenched his teeth tighter. "**TELL ME! WHY AM I HERE AGAIN?**"

He raised his fist and aimed for the grunt's face. But Silver froze in horror as the statuesque grunt evaporated into thin air, completely evading his punch. His silver eyes widen in both shock and fear. _A…A ghost!_

_Well done, my son._

Silver halted. He knew that voice – a voice he once loved and praised – now hated and despised.

_You make me so proud._

The voice began to echo louder and louder.

_I am proud to be the father of a strong heir. And you should be proud to have me too._

Silver shut his ears with his palms, trying to shake off the horrible voice. "No…" he gritted grimly.

_You…will make a fine Rocket boss one day._

"**NOOOOO!**" Silver looked up and yelled. His voice vibrating the entire room. But the grunts there kept doing their work as if nothing happened. Silver clenched his teeth, his jaw hurting from the pressure. He opened his eyes. Silver wanted out. He wanted to get out of the damned place he once swore never to return.

"Silver boy! There you are!"

Silver snapped into reality and turned around. He froze in chagrin to see who it was – Archer. The young executive crossed his arms and stared at Silver. "Come on, Sir Giovanni has been looking everywhere for you." Archer reached out to take Silver's hand, but the redhead swatted him away in disgust.

"Fuck off," Silver growled.

But Archer seemed unaffected by his resent. "Come on child, your father is waiting."

_Your father._ The words were like venom sipping into Silver's ear. "I have no father…" He fisted his hand, ready to aim another punch.

But before Silver could act, the whole surrounding around him changed. The lobby he once knew was now an office. The only office where he wished he would never lay foot again.

"Boss, I've bought the person you were looking for," Archer said, bowing down to the man in front of them. Silver froze in disdain. The dark figure in front of him flashed a nefarious smile.

Silver felt like punching that smile off his face.

Giovanni clasped his hands and strode towards the two men. He stood pompously in front of his only son. He placed one hand on Silver's head. The young redhead snarled and wanted to hit that hand away. He despised even being lain a finger from the man. But Silver just froze, letting Giovanni messing up his hair playfully.

"My son," he murmured, earning a nasty scowl from Silver. "It is time. The time for new era of Rocket!"

Silver gritted his teeth hard, so hard he could feel the tear of blood on his gum. "I am not you…" he snarled acidly, trying to mouth the words out. "I am not a damn Rocket!"

Giovanni looked at his son in disappointment, not believing what he heard. The man shook his head slowly. "So stubborn…" he muttered. His black eyes pierced into the raging silver. "This organization has been my pride and joy. I will stop at nothing to put my subordinates' power at good use."

Silver plucked up his courage and glare at the tall man. He wanted to plant a good fist at his face, but it was as if his body couldn't function. Silver scowled in demise at the sight of his old man's proud face, a face he once craved when he was little.

Oblivious at his rage, Giovanni smiled at Silver. "So I need an heir, a new leader for my beloved team."

Silver shook his head. He spit on Giovanni's shoes and glared at the rocket leader. "Fuck you…" was all he could muster. His voice deep and croaked.

Giovanni widen his eyes at his son in disbelief. Finally, he shook his head slowly and walked to his desk. Silver remained motionless, anger flaring up inside him. The old man sighed heavily and tapped his fingers on the dusty table. "It seems I have to find a new heir," he mused sadly. Giovanni stared at Silver. Without a word, he snapped his finger.

The huge door behind Silver creaked opened.

"You called, boss?"

Silver froze in complete aghast. _It can't be? _He snapped his body around. His whole world felt like crashing down on him the second he saw who it was.

It was Kotone.

She was in her damned rocket uniform.

He could see her tight uniform top squeezing her body, showing off her bodacious curves. Her legs flaunted deliciously due to her short black skirt and small, high-heel boots. Silver gawked as the top was short, flashing a small stomach and a belly button. Kotone kept her head slightly down. Her black hat hiding her face, flashing only one sinister eye. The redhead's eyes glared at the R symbol on her chest, condemning it.

"Ko…Kotone…" Silver stammered ferociously. "What the…"

Kotone held her right hip, eyes glaring at the shaking redhead. She scoffed arrogantly and walked towards the rocket leader. Silver, shocked to see her ignorant attitude, took hold of Kotone's hand. Only to be slapped harshly on the cheek by her.

"Don't touch me, you pathetic animal," she spat out. Her words and tone of voice was like a dagger, stabbing into his bleeding heart. He could feel the taste of blood on his mouth. Silver gawked dumbly as Kotone walked by him and bowed on one knee in front of Giovanni.

Giovanni smirked superiorly and crossed his arms. "Meet the new heir of Team Rocket, Kotone!"

Silver felt like he was choking on his own blood. He felt his ears were about to explode. Silver clenched his shaken fist and glared deathly at the two dark figures. "What the fuck…is going on…" His throat began to ache as each word came out.

Kotone stood up and chuckled vilely. Silver couldn't imagine the immense pain and heartache he felt right now. This wasn't the sweet, caring Kotone he once known. The woman in front of him wasn't his loving, giggling rival who always showed him the bright side of life.

No. This woman in front of him was the exact opposite of her.

And yet, he felt his heart getting weaker and torn into a million pieces.

"No…" he croaked. "You're not…"

Kotone laughed maniacally, cutting Silver off. "Face it freak. You're done for. You are never strong enough. You are just a sad accident. You're weak, pathetic. No one deserves to give you any love or sympathy. You're just a used, broken tool."

Each word. Each syllable. Every single tone. Silver could feel his whole body being jabbed and stabbed violently as he heard them. He felt the pain in his chest. His ears. His head. His heart. Everywhere.

Silver lay down on his knees, wobbling. _How could…How could she…_ The young man felt his eyes getting wetter. He bit his lower lip roughly, cutting the fragile skin, letting the blood drip. Shaken, Silver reached for his belt, his Pokémon.

But he halted in terror as he felt no Pokéballs on his belt. He looked down at his waist. His mind immediately changed from finding his Pokémon to complete shock as he saw what he was wearing.

A full Rocket uniform.

Silver grasped the clothing on his chest and gawked in horror. The bloody R symbol was painting revoltingly in his eyes, burning his sight. "What the fuck…" Silver tried to open his top off, revolted by the sight. But to no avail, it was as if the uniform was stuck on his body. He bit the glove, trying to pull it off. But the result was the same.

Silver heard a demonic laugh and looked up. Kotone was now standing right in front of his face, hands crossed. Her eyes shined grimly at Silver, as if he was garbage. Her sharp boot kicked Silver on the head, knocking the redhead down on his back.

The redhead shouted in agony. He rubbed his throbbing head. Silver froze in terror to see his hand being painted in red. Blood. His eyes stared at Kotone. The woman snickered menacingly and held her hips.

"Kotone…" he whimpered – weak. "Please…" For the first time in his life, he felt scared. His whole dignity disappeared as his voice begged in mercy at the only important person in his life.

But Kotone remained scornful and pointed a gun at the stunned redhead. "There is no room for a weak person like you."

She pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>Silver yelled in horror and sat up. He breathed unevenly and ran his fingers frantically on his red locks. His eyes scanned the room. There was a closet, a mirror, a desk, a window and a room to the bathroom.<p>

He was in a room at a Pokémon Center.

Now Silver remembered. He stayed in for the night at Blackthorn. The shaken redhead held his head. _It was a nightmare._ A terrible, horrifying nightmare. His heartbeat was still accelerating like a Ninjask. He took in a few deep breaths.

"Snea…"

Silver turned his head to his side. His Sneasel rubbed his eye, half awake and concerned at his shaken trainer.

Silver bit his inner cheek and slowly patted the sharp claw Pokémon. "S…Sorry I woke you up…" he muttered. Sneasel purred in delight, accepting his trainer's apology. The Pokémon shifted his position and made himself comfortable at Silver's lap. With one loud yawn, Sneasel curled into a ball, closed his eyes and continued his comfortable slumber.

Silver sighed and flashed a small frown. He was still getting used to the idea of loving and caring his Pokémon. But Silver knew in order to be strong, one must show compassion to their Pokémon. And he was happy to see his Pokémon was doing very well since he'd changed. Heck, he was very blessed to know that his Pokémon still stick with him even when he was ruthless back then.

The redhead led out another sigh. His mind suddenly flashed back to his nightmare. He could see his old man, ignoring him when he didn't want to take his place. He could see the other rockets, eyeing him in envy knowing that he is Giovanni's son.

He could see Kotone, glaring wickedly at him in her bloody rocket outfit. Her eyes showed nothing but resent and malice. The redhead felt his heart getting heavier. Silver never cared what other people think about him, but the thought of Kotone hating him…was something he couldn't bear.

Silver massaged his forehead, dizzy at the thought. He could see the nozzle of the gun pointing at his head, ready to take his life. His ears faintly remembered her cackle and malignant tone before she pulled the trigger.

"Kotone…" he whispered unwarily. Suddenly, his heart ached for his rival.

Silver shook his head, groaning quietly as the headache banged his head. Slowly, he lay down, careful not to wake his Sneasel up again. Silver closed his eyes, hoping that the gruesome nightmare wouldn't haunt him again.

Luckily, he slept well that night.

Unluckily, it was the sweet Kotone that was dancing in his mind all night long.


	2. Chapter 2

Silver crossed his arms and leaned against a huge tree. His eyes faced down as Feraligatr and Gengar was having a spar to see who the better fighter was. Both Pokémon moved at an intense speed, jumping and rocketing at each other to give out the first blow.

Their trainer smirked, pleased with their power. He stood carefully on top of a thick branch. A slow wind blew upon their surrounding, whipping his red hair on to his face. Silver led out a quite huff and pulled back his annoying locks, letting it rest behind his ear. His mind pondered on getting a haircut.

Silver chuckled silently at the thought. _Nahh._

"There you are!"

Silver jumped at the sudden voice. He gripped the smaller branches, making sure that he didn't fall. His eyes quickly turned and glared at the young woman who was obliviously waving at him in glee.

Kotone bounced happily the minute she saw her rival. "I was having a hunch you were near the Indigo League," she chirped and clasped her hands like a little girl. Typhlosion rolled his eyes at his trainer. The fire breather will never know why his beloved human has a soft spot for the idiot redhead.

Silver shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned on his side. His eyes focused lazily on the perky brunette. "What do you want?"

"I was thinking you might wanna have lunch with me." Kotone held up a small picnic basket. Silver frowned. The woman was always nice to him, always gives him lunch when he was low on money. He scoffed and looked away. The last thing he wanted was his ego to be torn down by her – again.

He held back a snarl as his ears caught Feraligatr and Gengar's happy roars. The Pokémon were the complete opposite of him. They loved Kotone and they weren't afraid to show it. Especially his water starter. Feraligatr and Kotone were the exact replica of each other. Both happy-go-lucky. Both optimistic. Both caring. They can click in an instant.

And it made Silver jealous.

The redhead bit his inner cheek, irritated. Suddenly, four flashing lights zoomed out of his belt. "H-Hey! What's going on?" Silver shouted in panic. In seconds, all four of his remaining Pokémon jumped on the ground, squealing in happiness at the delicious smell from the basket.

Silver growled as he heard Kotone's perky giggle. His eyes glared sharply at the brunette, wanting answers.

"What?" Kotone asked innocently and shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't do anything. I just bought some snacks for you and the others." A small laugh escaped her lips – shuddering Silver. "I guess they were excited to have some lunch."

The egoistic teenager growled under his throat. His fixed his gaze on his Pokémon. All of them posed an apologetic expression, mostly because they came out of the ball without command. Silver bit his lower lip, resisting the urge to go 'aww' at his Pokémon's adorable sight. He still has his ego to protect.

Instead, Kotone squealed in delight on his behalf. "Awww, look at them! Aren't they cute?" She took hold of Sneasel and hugged him tightly. The sharp claw Pokémon chuckled brightly and jumped onto the brunette's shoulder, ignoring Typhlosion's jealous growl.

Silver frowned stubbornly at his Pokémon's loving behaviour. "Don't spoil my Pokémon!"

Kotone stuck out her tongue and petted Sneasel. "I am not. He's just being lovely." She gazed up on her redheaded rival. "Now get down from there and eat!"

Silver snickered devilishly and crossed his arms. "And who made you the boss of me?"

The petite trainer held her hips, getting annoyed. "Silver, come on. I know you haven't had lunch yet and I made some delicious ramen. Plus, I have some Sitrus berry pie," she said in a sing-song tone, earning a loud, happy roar from his team.

Feraligatr was the obvious one. _Yayy pie!_

Typhlosion smacked his face with his paw at the sight of his hyperactive best friend.

Silver pouted. He loves pies. And he especially loves Sitrus berries. It didn't help as a low grumbling sound drummed in his stomach. Luckily, it was out of Kotone's earshot. The redhead scoffed and turned his back on her. "No."

Kotone was losing her patience. She frowned and stomped her feet. "Silver, get down from there and eat your damn food!"

The stubborn redhead led out a cynical chuckle, amused by her tone. The woman was beginning to act like somebody's mother. "Pfft, make me, you little pest."

Apparently, that was the last straw when Silver felt a deep, heavy breathing flowing harshly behind his back. Like a bolt, he turned around. Only to widen his eyes in fear as Kotone's Gyarados was growling smack right in front of his face. The atrocious Pokémon's heavy breathing blew Silver, almost tripping him. Before Silver could yell in terror, the red Gyarados opened her jaw, revealing very sharp fangs (and surprisingly minty fresh breath), and gripped Silver's collar jacket.

The redhead froze as he was being pulled off the tree. He soon regained consciousness and realized that he was dangling from Gyarados's grip. He snarled, completely aggravated. His anger was building up even faster when loud cackles were heard below. His piercing silver eyes glared at Kotone, who was holding her stomach and letting out a huge laugh.

"Don't ever challenge me Silv," she chuckled and winked slyly at the pissed off redhead. Gyarados flashed a small grin, her teeth still holding Silver.

"Put me down, Kotone," he growled acidly.

But Kotone was unaffected. She kept laughing until a huge snort escaped her mouth. Silver clenched his fist, now he was angry. With swift fingers, he opened his jacket. Seeing that the atrocious Pokémon was only biting his outer wear, Silver was soon free from the grasp and landed his feet perfectly on the ground. His eyes targeted only on one thing, Kotone.

Kotone halted her laughter the second she saw Silver on the ground. She could see the raging flames in his eyes, almost like a predator. _Uh oh._

Silver quickly returned all his Pokémon, ignoring all their sad grumbles of being disturbed of their snack time. His eyes only focused madly at the stunned Kotone.

"Hey, they were eating –"

"You…little…twerp!" Silver scowled, his feet marching faster towards Kotone. Typhlosion crouched between the two trainers, defending Kotone. _Back off, Sprinkles._ The fire breather shot his flames up, his fangs bared.

Silver was ready as he took hold of Feraligatr's Pokéball. Kotone sighed half-heartedly. She should know better, the man had no sense of humour. Unconsciously, a small giggle escaped her lips.

"You think this is funny?" Silver shouted. He clenched his Pokéball and cursed under his breath, mad at his body for enjoying the sound of her voice.

"For me it's hilarious." Kotone laughed again. Typhlosion snickered at the thought too. It was fun seeing the redhead's misery.

Silver snarled, flashing his teeth. No one in their right mind would dare make him angry. But since it was Kotone…well, sometimes he wondered if she has a mind at all.

Suddenly, an idea clicked inside her head. Her eyes gazed upon his black jacket, which was still under Gyarados's grasp. Kotone grinned. Her hand quickly took hold of Charizard's Pokéball and threw it up in the air.

"Come on out girl!" Kotone yelled gleefully. In seconds, a huge winged fire breather roared into the skies. Both Typhlosion and Silver gawked at the blaze Pokémon, thinking why would Kotone release her. Soon two set of eyes stared at the brunette herself.

Kotone just flashed a playful smile. Without giving an explanation, she jumped onto Charizard's back and the fire dragon flew towards Gyarados's mouth. Kotone reached out and took Silver's jacket, then returned her Gyarados inside her Ultra Ball. "Thank you honey," she chirped and kissed the ball. When her atrocious Pokémon is safely placed inside her satchel, Kotone commanded her Charizard to fly near the two stunned males.

The petite trainer flicked Silver's jacket in front of Silver, flashing a flirtatious smile. "You want your jacket back?"

Silver clenched his fist, annoyed. Somehow getting his jacket back won't be simple. Still, he reached out his hand. "Give it to me Kotone."

He was right. Kotone flung the jacket onto her shoulder and stuck out her tongue. She returned her stunned Typhlosion back in his ball (much to Silver's joy) and happily wore Silver's jacket. Silver frowned. The woman definitely has no shame whatsoever.

Seeing that the man was getting more irritated, Kotone smiled, pleased. She bought up her arm to her lips and playfully bit his sleeve, her eyes never leaving his face.

Silver could feel his whole body shudder the minute he saw what she did. Silver clenched his fist. But instead of intimidation, he felt an unwanted tingle. "W-What the hell are you doing?" he stuttered, trying to keep his nerves down.

Kotone giggled devilishly, pleased to see a faint blush on his cheeks. "You want your jacket back right?" She held her hips. Without waiting for an answer, she continued, "Well come and catch me!" With one pat on the neck, Charizard flew up in the skies and zoomed into the clear open space.

Silver couldn't believe what he had just heard or saw. He gritted his teeth, mixed with emotions. One in annoyance and the other in…certain want. _Wait, what?_ Silver shook his head fast, removing the indecent emotion. _This is __**not**__ the time to be thinking about that!_ Quickly, he replaced Feraligatr's Pokéball and released Alakazam.

"Kazaaaam!" Alakazam roared valiantly. _Yayy! Can we eat now?_

Unfortunately, that wasn't the reason he was out. "Alakazam! After Kotone!" He pointed out the direction of their escape. The psi Pokémon sighed quietly but nodded and quickly used Psychic. In seconds, both the trainer and Pokémon were up in the air and after their target.

And all awhile during the chase, Silver tried to keep his mindset on killing Kotone – not enjoying her playful little game of tease.

* * *

><p>Charizard finally landed on the soft grounds of Ilex Forest. Kotone jumped out of her Pokémon, pleased with her hiding spot. She giggled and patted her purring dragon. "Good girl."<p>

Charizard roared joyfully and was returned back in her ball. Kotone gazed upon her surroundings, there were trees everywhere. She then glanced at her Pokégear. It was almost eight at night. Kotone led out a small yawn and moved her feet inside the deep forest.

After 15 minutes of walking, she stopped at the Ilex shrine. Kotone gave out a few prayers at the shrine, thanking the forest protector for protecting the woods. Soon her mind wandered on where the redhead was. "Don't tell me I already lost him," Kotone mused and sat on a rock. Unwarily, she giggled, amused with her Charizard's blinding speed.

But her content musing abruptly halted as a hand pulled her up and pushed her against a tree. Kotone almost yelled in fear, but her mouth was swiftly covered. Her eyes gawked in terror at her unknown attacker. _Oh dear Arceus, help me!_

Kotone didn't know whether to sigh in relief or to continue to be scared as she saw who it was – Silver.

And even in the dark, she could see a burning rage in his eyes.

Silver growled, his breath uneven after the wild Swanna chase. He was glad to have finally caught his petite rival. He gripped her left shoulder tightly, showing no signs of releasing her. "You…" he breathed. "Do you…have any idea…how much trouble you're in…?"

Kotone felt her heartbeat getting faster and faster. His harsh breath flowing roughly on her face. She could feel his slightly shaking hand wavering on her mouth.

And yet, Kotone didn't feel scared at all.

A small smile formed on her mouth. Without thinking straight, she bit his palm.

"Ow!" Silver retracted his hand back and kissed his bitten palm. Kotone took the opportunity and escaped. "Why you little…" Silver snarled. The woman was definitely toying with him. He moved his feet and gave chase to the childish trainer.

"Kotone! Give me back my jacket!"

"No!" Kotone gripped the collar jacket and stuck out her tongue. She ran to the shrine, hiding behind it. Before Silver could grab her, she ran to the other side, and again on the same end as Silver almost caught her. In the end, both the teenage trainers ran in circles on the shrine.

Silver bit his inner cheek, getting frustrated. His ears caught her small giggle as she continued to fool around like a little girl. Finally, an idea struck him. "OMG Kotone! Look! Is that a Celebi?" Silver pointed out to the dark sky.

Luckily, Kotone fell for it. "What, where?" The petite trainer yelled happily and looked behind. Sneering, Silver took the chance and pounced on her.

"Gotcha you little pest!"

The impact caused Kotone to fall down – Silver on top.

Quickly, Silver gripped both her hands and placed it on top of her head. He placed his free hand next to the left side of her head, supporting him. Both his knees pinned her legs, making her unable to move at all.

Both their faces inches apart.

A quite moment filled around them. Only sounds of their uneven breaths, Hoothoots and Caterpies were heard. A faint blush coloured Kotone's cheeks. In their two years of friendship (or at least that's what she calls it), never had she been this close to Silver – if you cross out the incident at the Radio Tower.

Thinking about it, her cheeks got redder.

Silver remained speechless too. The minute he saw Kotone under him, all his anger and frustration disappeared. He was supposed to be mad. He was supposed to yell at her for making a fool out of him. He was supposed to hate her.

But instead, his heart was beating nervously, aching for her.

He could feel the warmth of her body seeping inside him. His gleaming silver eyes fixed on her pink, trembling lips. He could see her lower lip slightly being pulled inside her mouth. Unwarily, he bit his, anxious to connect his lips to hers. Her slow breath washed his face, deepening his want.

"Kotone…" he murmured. There was no irritation in his tone like before – but lust.

Kotone pursed her lips. She didn't know what to do, what to react. Her heart was literally beating her chest out. She was supposed to be scared. It was night. They were alone in the forest. She was being pinned down. Just her and a sadistic redhead. Who knows what he'll do to her.

But the shaken brunette wasn't scared at all.

She felt his grip tightened. She could see his face getting closer to hers, his eyes slowly closing. The edge of her right upper lip slightly rose, anxious to know what was coming for her. Her breath became uneven, flowing at different rates. And she could feel the flow of his unstable breath. "Silver…" she mouthed without a sound.

"Cebiiii…"

Both teenagers froze. Silver looked up. There were nothing but trees and a starry sky. The sound snapped them back into reality. Silver widen his eyes in shock, finally realizing what he was doing.

"Ahh!" Silver quickly stood up. His face now fully flushed than ever.

Kotone took a few minutes to lie on the ground. She was flustered herself. But soon shook it off and sat up. With all the courage she plucked up, she gazed on the flustered redhead, who was evading her gaze. Amused to see his red face, Kotone led out a small, soft laugh.

It caught Silver's attention. "What are you laughing at?"

Kotone bit her lower lip, holding back her giggles. "That was a fun chase wasn't it?"

The scowling teenager crossed his arms and growled. "Fun?" he spat out. "You called wasting my time and energy trying to get my jacket back – **which you stole** – fun?"

Kotone ignored his rude tone and stood on her feet. She turned her torso and patted out the dirt from her butt, earning a curious Silver glaring at her curvy hip. "Not bad…" he muttered unwarily, enjoying the scene.

"You said something?"

Silver quickly looked away once Kotone faced her attention back to him.

"I didn't say anything woman," Silver scowled. Luckily, Kotone didn't realize his indecent stare and huffed annoyingly.

"Cerrbiii…"

The sound emitted again. Kotone and Silver turned their heads, trying to find where they sound came from.

"Oh…my…Arceus!" Kotone shrieked, startling Silver. His eyes glared at the stunned woman. He hoped that the woman wasn't toying around with him again.

"What the hell is wr-" Kotone held Silver's shoulders and spun him around. His eyes widen in dumb shock the second he saw what it was – the reason why Kotone was numbly stunned.

It was a Celebi.

"Celebi…" Celebi purred, flashing an innocent smile at the frozen two.

Kotone took a few steps forward, slowly approaching the time travel Pokémon. Her eyes couldn't believe that a Celebi was right in front of her eyes. Her hands slowly reaching out to the forest protector. "Hi there fella…"

Celebi twitched its head slightly, curious at the brunette.

Kotone flashed a cheerful smile. Her hands quickly fiddled inside her satchel, taking out a Sitrus berry. "Look, I have some snacks for you…" she cooed. Silver frowned at the sight and shook his head. "Kotone, I don't think a legendary Pokémon wants some simple of a snack –"

"Cebiii!" Celebi purred in joy and plunged at Kotone's hand, taking the berry. The petite trainer giggled and petted the small Pokémon's head. Celebi had trusts her.

Silver gawked in amazement, his mouth wide open. His ears caught Kotone laughing cynically at him.

"So…you were saying?" Kotone turned around, Celebi smiling happily in her arms.

Silver frowned and shoved his hands in his pockets, scoffing. "Shut up…"

His rival grinned and hugged the small legendary. "Aww…he's so cute! Who's a cute Pokémon? Who's a cute Pokémon? Yes you are. Yes you are," Kotone chirped in a playful tune and petted Celebi's nose, earning small happy cries from it.

Seeing the loving sight, Silver felt his heart melted. His eyes stayed glued to her caring smile. The redhead bit his inner cheek and led out a huge sigh. His feelings were getting into him again.

"I gotta go." Without waiting for an answer, Silver turned his back and walked away.

"E-Eh…Silver, wait!" Kotone called. But before any of them could move, Celebi wiggled itself free from Kotone's grasp and flew up into the starry sky. Both the trainer's stared in shock as Celebi began to glow beautifully. In seconds, their whole surrounding started to whirl strangely. All the trees began to look like smush and the sky was soon breaking, creating a clear white image.

Kotone widen her eyes in fear. She focused her gaze on Silver, who was also dumbstruck as her. "Silver…what's going on?" The brunette began to panic. The ground below them disappeared. But instead of falling, the two floated in air.

Silver glanced at his terror-stricken rival. _This can't be a dream._ Or worst, another nightmare.

Another blind light flashed before their eyes. Kotone stared at Celebi. The green legendary squealed loudly, opening a portal. As soon as the portal was formed in front of the brunette's eyes, she knew what was happening.

Celebi was using its Time Travel ability.

Her eyes quickly focused on Silver, who was already fixed on her. "Silver…!"

Before she could say anything else, all three of them disappeared out of the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ahhh!" Silver landed on the cold ground, face first. He lifted his upper body, cursing at the pain.

Before he could resent some more, a heavy weight slammed him on the back of his head.

"Kyaa!" Kotone crashed onto something soft. She held her chest, trying to catch some breaths. Never had she been so scared in her life. Her eyes scanned her surroundings. There were nothing but a wide grassy field and a clear blue sky…

_Wait, what?_

She gaped, not believing what she saw. _Blue skies and a grassy field!_ Kotone rubbed her eyes hesitantly. Clearly she wasn't blind. She wasn't in Ilex forest anymore.

Kotone heard a loud muffle, her bottom wobbling. The petite trainer looked below, and gasped in horror to see who it was.

"Get…offmm…meee…" The muffling was getting louder.

Kotone quickly stood up. Silver raised his torso and gasped madly, breathing for air. His silver eyes glared bitterly at the guilty brunette.

"Uhm…sorry?" Kotone apologized, but her voice didn't sound so guilty. Her lips resisted the urge to grin.

Silver leapt up on his feet and patted the dirt of his black shirt. A sudden chill swept under his skin. His eyes focused on the petite woman who was still wearing his jacket. He realized that his jacket was quite bigger on her. The sleeves wrapped her hands fully and the seeing that the woman was wearing shorts, wearing the outer wear completely covered her short pants – only revealing her slender legs and red shoes.

It was as if the woman wore nothing **but** his jacket.

Suddenly, the cold wind wasn't the reason he was shivering anymore.

Silver inhaled deeply and led out a huge exhale, trying to get himself to focus. He opened one eye, staring at his confused rival. "Give my jacket."

Kotone gripped the red and black clothing, pouting. "Why? I like it. It's warm."

_Because seeing you in that way makes me hungry for you._ "Because you're irritating and I'm cold. Now give!"

Luckily with a heavy heart, Kotone removed his jacket and toss it to Silver. The redhead rolled his eyes and wore it. His nose caught faint scents of vanilla and chocolate. Silver bit his inner cheek harshly. He recognized that smell – the smell of her hair – and skin.

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed heavily. Being with the woman was challenging enough. His eyes quickly focused on the open field, finally realizing that they weren't in Ilex forest anymore. Silver looked at the brunette.

"Where are we?" Silver asked.

But Kotone looked away and shrugged lazily. "I don't know."

He grunted at the woman's ignorance. Obviously she was sulking about the jacket incident. Silver shook his head, annoyed. _Pesky childish woman._

His eyes continued gazing upon the area. Somehow the place seemed familiar to him. He moved his feet, trying to get a better view. The more he looked around, the more confused his head was.

"Hey wait up!" Kotone yelled and chase after the distracted redhead.

Silver ignored her and kept his pace. His heart began to beat faster, his mind hurting as each thought passing through him. _This place…It can't be…_ Silver halted as his silver eyes widen in shock.

"Silv-oof!" Kotone bumped on his back. She rubbed her slightly swollen nose and grumbled. "Auww…" Her brown eyes glared at Silver, whose back was on her. "Next time, give me heads up if you want to stop," she mumbled. But her rival stood there, not a single word came out from him. Confused, Kotone poked his back. "Silver?"

"It can't be…" he voiced out unwarily, shaking.

She was more confused than ever. Kotone shifted her feet and stood beside Silver. She bent slightly forward and looked at Silver. Her eyes couldn't believe to see his face, stunned and horrified. She waved her hand in front of Silver. "Yoohoo, Silver. You there?" No response.

She followed his stricken gaze, only to see a lady sitting contently in front of a lake. The young woman stared at the clear water, clearly distracted too. Kotone gazed back at her rival. The man was still frozen, his lips slightly apart. Suddenly, she was shot with shock to see a faint shimmer in his eyes.

"Silver…?" Her voice soft in concern.

"Yayy! Come on Xander!"

A child's voice shook her into reality. Kotone quickly fixed her gaze back on the peaceful-looking lady. This time, an image of a running child and a Pokémon – a Sneasel occupied her vision. The child ran happily towards the smiling woman, his small arms waved up in the air.

"Mama! Mama!" The child yelled in joy, jumping into the woman's open arms. The woman, apparently his mother laughed softly. Soon the Sneasel joined in the family bonding and all three of them hugged.

Kotone scrunched her eyes, trying to get a good view. That was definitely a Sneasel. The lady was a stranger to her. But the child – the small laughing figure in the woman's hug – he had red hair. He seemed six in her eyes.

"Mama!" The child chirped loudly. "Today me and Xander found a hurt Pidgey. She fell off her nest. The Pidgey was crying but then me and Xander healed it. You wanna know how, mama?" His mother giggled at his son's enthusiasm. Without waiting for another minute, the boy continued. "It's because I have Oran berries. You always say that Oran berries are delicious and good and nice for your health. So I bought 'em. And me and Xander gave some to the poor Pidgey. And then the Pidgey was fine and flew back in its nest. Yayy!" The small redhead child jumped, clapping his hands in joy in front of his mother.

The young woman flashed a small smile and patted her son's head. "That's my boy," she said, her voice filled with a mother's soft tone.

The child smiled proudly and fisted his chest. "You said in order to become a Pokémon Master, I have to be nice to Pokémon. I'll prove to you, mama. I will be nice to all the Pokémon and I will be the strongest trainer ever and I will make you proud!" The toddler shouted in pride, making her mother smiled even brighter, amused by his determination.

Xander squealed in joy and jumped on the woman's shoulder. The young mother smiled aand scratched Xander's head, earning happy purrs from him. Her eyes soon back on her zealous child. She placed her hand gently on the kid's shoulder. "You will soon achieve all of that, my precious Silver."

Kotone almost tripped when the words reached her. _Sil…SILVER!_

Her head snapped to the redhead. Silver had his head down. She realized his body was vigorously shaking, his fist clenching so hard that Kotone could hear faint snapping sounds. She was still dumbstrickenly confused from the shock, but her thoughts were quickly focused on the Silver in front of her, worried.

Her hand slowly reaching out to him. "Silver…"

"Why?" Silver cut her off, his voice shaking and croaking. "Why…is this happening…?" He gritted his teeth, ignoring the painful friction in his jaw. Silver dug his nails in his palm, almost cutting his skin.

"I love you mama!" The sound of the child's voice vibrated in his ears, stabbing and twisting his bleeding heart. He couldn't take the sound and sight any longer. All the memories – the memories he kept hiding away and locked up deep inside his life – all of them were crashing back to him. The only past he swore never to look back, he was standing right in front of it now.

Silver moved his hands up his hair, scratching his scalp frantically, trying to remove the dark thoughts. He had just seen the only person who he loved the most – the person who he had lost forever. The person now was sitting two miles away from him, completely oblivious at his presence. Silver felt his throat being clogged, unable to breathe. He felt his eyes getting wetter. Soon, small drops of tear flowed down his cheeks. Silver shut his eyes roughly, cursing as the painful memory was even clearer in his closed eyelids.

"Fuck…" Silver growled, pulling his hair, ignoring the physical pain.

The horrifying sight was scaring Kotone. Instinctively, the brunette gripped the shaking redhead's shoulder and shook him. "H-Hey Silver, what's wrong?" Her voice stammered in utter concern.

Her worry got even deeper as Silver didn't respond. He didn't swat her hand away as usual. He didn't spat any bad words at her. He didn't even look up and glare at her. No, he was still face down and coldly quivering.

"Silver!" Her voice got louder. She held his chin, trying to lift it up. But Silver swiftly grasped her wrist. Kotone winced as his grip was tight, gripping at her skin. "Silver…that hurts…" she muttered in slight fear, trying to remove her hand from his intense grasp. "Silv-"

"Don't…" he growled, his teeth bared. "Fucking touch me…"

Kotone was getting more and more scared. The Silver in front of her was different than before – very different. The man was rude to her before and she had owned her fair share of shoves and assaults from him in the past years. But this time, he seemed ruthless and violent. And for the first time in her life, Kotone was petrified.

"Silver…please let go…"

Suddenly, a small cry hit their ear shots. Kotone looked up. It was the Celebi.

Deep inside her heart, she was relieved. "Ce-Celebi! What's going on?"

But the small legendary didn't say a word. Soon, another bright light flashed on its body. The petite trainer cursed inside her throat. _Damn it! Not again!_ Kotone closed her eyes and looked down, bracing for impact.

Before the two flashed into the time portal, Silver cringed as his wet eyes caught the sight of the loving mother-child moent. His heart ached miserably as he heard woman said, "I love you too forever, my son."

* * *

><p>Kotone and Silver landed on the ground again. Her body felt numb as she kissed the cold dirt. "Ouch…" Kotone sat on her knees, mumbled and rubbed her shoulders. Opening her eyes, she realized Silver was sitting, growling furiously next to her. Her attentions quickly flicked around her. It was night time. Unwarily, she led out a small sigh of relief.<p>

_We're in Ilex forest._

Or that's what she thought.

"You told me… you were the number one in the world! Are you gonna quit? What are you going to do now?"

The harsh voice shocked both the teenagers. Kotone snapped her head to the direction of the sound – and gawked in horror to see who it was – Silver.

She turned her head dumbly at the redhead next to him. It was also Silver. The redhead, however, also posed a dumbstricken shock to see another version of himself. Kotone fixed her gaze in front. The other Silver looked younger. His hair was slightly longer and the jacket he wore was certainly bigger than him.

"One must acknowledge one's defeat before he can move on… I will go solo… for now." Another voice occupied the area, a mature voice. The sound seemed alienated to Kotone but when she looked at her rival next to her, his face showed that he knew that voice very well.

And he didn't like it one bit.

"Silver…" Her hand almost touched his hand gently, careful not to be harshly gripped again. But was soon abruptly stopped as she saw his nail digging deeper into the soil. Kotone looked at Silver – he was completely enraged. His teeth clenched in deep fury. His body almost crouching, his face showed nothing but pure loathe and blood thirst.

Her heartbeat was beating in panic.

"So, that one day I will form a stronger organization!" She heard the man's voice again. Focusing her gaze on the two feuding humans, she could see the man pounding his fist onto his palm. He had his back on the young Silver, almost furious as the now Silver.

The young Silver stomped his feet closer to the shadow-looking man. "What aspect of you was number one?" he demanded, his voice filled with so much rage for a child. The youngling clenched his fist, holding back a punch. "Gathering so many only to be defeated by a mere child?" The young Silver chuckled acidly, adding salt to the man's wounds.

The man stood in his position, his back never shifting from him. "Putting together the potential of many is how you produce a huge power…That's what an organization is… That's the strength of an organization!" he said, his voice filled with pride and ego. But soon a small sigh escaped his mouth. His head down, his black hat hiding his shameful face. "I failed… to make the best use of my subordinates' potential!"

Before the small version of Silver could say a word, the man continued. "But you shall witness one day the revival of me and my Team Rocket!"

Kotone gasped. _Team Rocket?_ The criminal organization that she had thwarted two years ago, the man was talking about it. Suddenly, her mind clicked on the incident where she'd meet Petrel, the Rocket Executive.

_Since disbanding Team Rocket three years ago, our Giovanni has been missing. But we're certain he's been waiting for the right time for our revival..._

The executive's voice chimed in her head like a bell. And then it hit her. She snapped her head back at the feud. The man in front of her was Giovanni.

And the young one – was his son.

Kotone felt like her cheek had been slapped multiple times. She looked at the present Silver. He looked more savage by the minute. His silver eyes burned viciously at Giovanni, completely forgotten that Kotone was next to him.

Kotone didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to respond. Her ears caught the young Silver's voice.

"I don't understand you! You don't make any sense!" The small redhead yelled at the top of his lungs.

But Giovanni didn't move or flinch. "One day you will understand." And just like that, he walked away, leaving his one and only flesh and blood.

The twelve year old Silver clenched his fists furiously. His hung his head down, his eyes filled with angry tears. "I don't **want** to understand you!" he shouted madly. "I will never become someone like you! A coward when you're alone and acting like a tyrant when you're in front of other cowards! I will become strong! I will become a stronger man all by myself!" The young Silver scratched his neck, cutting deeply in his skin, trying to remove the immense heartache. "**ALL BY MYSELF!**"

Seeing the blood oozing out of his neck, Kotone spontaneously stood up and ran towards the raging youngling. "Stop! Don't do that!" she cried. She couldn't bear to see her rival in pain, whether he's the present version or the past version.

The young Silver stunned to hear a female voice and turned around. The woman seemed taller, probably older than him. He growled, his tears flowing rapidly on his cheeks. The young woman stood nervously in front of him. He was more than confused as to why the strange woman seemed to care about him.

Kotone stood awkwardly in front of the young one. _Shit! I'm not supposed to be seen!_ Her eyes gazed softly on the furious redhead. Her heart ached to see small trickles of blood on the nape of his neck. Unwarily, her hand reached out. "You okay?"

Her voice was filled with soft and gentle care – a voice very much like his departed mother. Remembering her, the young Silver felt his eyes getting wetter. With a loud growl, he swatted her hand away. "Fuck off." The young child shoved Kotone away and ran as fast as he could. The sight of the stranger's brown eyes crushed his heart even more. The look she just gave him was the same look his mother once had.

The young Silver shook his head hard and ran faster – completely oblivious at the older Silver past him.

Kotone stood there, biting her lip. She was both worried and guilty at the sight of the broken child. With a heavy sigh, she slowly turned around, only to see his furious rival. Her heart felt heavier than ever to see his sorrow face. His eyes were nothing but anger, grief and agony. Slowly, her feet strode until she stood in front of Silver.

His head was hung down, his red hair falling, acting as curtains to his face. Kotone twiddled her fingers nervously. Never had she encountered a grief-stricken Silver – especially something that was so unexpected as this.

She twiddled her fingers, unable to say a word. Kotone looked up. Her eyes froze in horror to see faint lines on his neck – a scar.

A scar from the bleeding scratch he did five years ago. The same scratch Kotone had just seen.

Instinctively, her soft hand gently caressed the black scar, earning a good flinch from Silver. Swiftly, he gripped her wrist. His silver eyes pierced sharply into the scared browns. Under the moonlight, her eyes gleamed beautifully, causing his heart to shudder. He was angry – no, he was furious. His whole past had been displayed right in front of his rival. He felt remorse and hatred for himself. He felt like stabbing himself with a knife. He felt like scraping his eyes out, blinding him for his shameful life. He felt like running away from her, never coming back. All sorts of malice and pain encountered his mind.

But seeing her soft eyes, he felt calm.

Something he doesn't deserve at all.

"Silver…" Her voice woke him up. He looked at the woman. Her face showed nothing but fear. Unwarily, Silver chuckled dryly. _Of course she's scared you shitass. She just saw who you are, who you once were. Now she'll leave you. She'll run away. No one wants to be friends with a criminal boss's son._ His heart dropped drastically at the thought. He let go of her grip. Silver clenched his fist, hitting his head many times.

"Silver…Stop…" Kotone held both his hands before any damage could be donw. She felt her heart aching everytime she saw pain in his eyes. Her gaze focused on the man's face – sorrow and lost of hope.

"Cerbiii…"

Celebi's cry snapped both the teens, gazing at the legendary. Silver growled, his rage building up again. The redhead swatted her hands away and stomped towards the Pokémon.

"You…" he growled, looking up. "You fucking pest! You did this! I will kill you! You brought me back here – the place where I **don't** want to remember! I **want** to forget! You brought me here, forcing me to look back into my past! And I hate it! **I HATE IT ALL!**" Silver yelled. He fell on his knees, his fists punching the cold tar. "**FUCK EVERYTHING! I FUCKING HATE EVERYTHING!**"

Kotone froze in shock. Silver was acting like a mad man.

He felt his tears washing his face. Silver ran his hand up his messed up hair. "And you've bought Kotone too…She has seen everything…" he sobbed quietly. "I will lose everything I love…again…" His thoughts wandered back to his smiling mother. He could see her gentle smile and soft laugh everytime she saw him. He could see Xander, her mother's Sneasel and his best friend, jumping happily at him, playing with him. He could see the grassy field, the place he had just been, the place where he spent a lovingly quality time with the only person he loved.

The last time he spent time with her.

He could see her mother, engulfed in flames. He could hear her terrified screams. He could see Xander trying to save his beloved trainer, only to burn by her side. He could see himself, doing nothing – helpless. His eyes showed utter fear. He felt his little body being lifted, being brought farther apart from the only person he found love.

Silver felt like killing himself right now. He'd rather die than endure the eternal suffer.

Kotone moved her feet towards the down Silver. She was speechless. When she got closer, she heard small sobs from the redhead. It made her heart felt even heavier, crushing her ribs.

"Silver…" Kotone reached out and patted his shoulder.

Silver bit his lip harder at the sound of her voice.

"Cerrbiii," Celebi chimed. Soon, another portal opened in front of them, sucking them in. Kotone groaned silently, cursing at the Celebi's bad timing. Silver just sat there, motionless.

Soon, the two disappeared into the light.

* * *

><p>In a flash, the two teenagers landed on the cold ground. Kotone quickly looked around and groaned. They were still not in Ilex forest. A huge waterfall filled her vision. They were inside a cave.<p>

Silver gritted his teeth. He had had enough with all the time travel. It was as if his heart hasn't had enough traumatizing heartbreak for one day. He felt Kotone's grip on his arm tightening, somehow easing him up.

But his nerves were more than calm when both the trainers heard a voice.

"Silver?"


	4. Chapter 4

Silver snapped his body like a bullet, his eyes almost balling out to see the figure. Silver felt his chest tighten, crushing his ribs. There standing right in front of him, was the only person he swore never to meet again – his father.

Giovanni was stunned himself. He didn't expect to see a couple of teenagers to pop out of nowhere. He especially didn't expect to see his son.

Kotone widen her eyes to see the shadow man in front of them. She wasn't blind. It was truly Giovanni, the boss of Team Rocket. She glanced at the redhead – he was shaking in rage – a rage he kept bottled inside from a broken childhood. Kotone bit her lip. There were so many questions swirling inside her mind. Her curiosity was tempting her to open her mouth. But due to the intense atmosphere, Kotone bit her lip, seizing her mouth shut.

Silver gritted his teeth. He didn't what to say, how to react. All his life, he swore if the old man ever shows up in front of his face again, he was already the strongest trainer there is – and he will defeat him. All the words, all the deep black spite he once thought of saying, he once even practice of telling – were now a blank blur.

Giovanni was the first to remove the silent atmosphere. "Silver…I didn't expect to see you here." His eyes carefully observing the redhead. "You've grown."

Silver led out a small scoff. A small smirk flashed upon his face, insulting his father's words. "Hell yeah I've grown. You're still old and wrinkly as I remembered," he said, disguising the small croaks in his tone.

Luckily, Giovanni didn't realize it. The old man led out a small chuckle. Kotone couldn't help but realize that the man's small laugh was the same as Silver's. Suddenly she felt his dark eyes piercing into her. Instinctively, Kotone shifted and hid behind Silver.

The shadow man smirk, another trait Silver obtained from him. "I see you've found yourself a girlfriend."

The word 'girlfriend' echoed inside the cave. Both Silver and Kotone flushed at the word. She cursed under her breath when the man's chuckle became louder. _T-That bastard is making a dumb joke! Your son is freaking pissed that you abandoned him and now you're making a dumbass joke!_ But what was scaring Kotone more was how Silver was reacting to it. Honestly, she liked the man. Spiteful and nasty as he is, Kotone liked him. At times the brunette even thought that maybe she was a masochist for liking something so cruel. Sadly, she knew Silver would never have the same feelings.

And deep in her shattered little heart, she was right when Silver said, "She is not my girlfriend, you fucktard!" Kotone hid her sad frown by covering her face behind Silver, never meeting both the men's gaze.

Silver shuddered as he felt her grip on his jacket getting tighter. He bit his inner cheek, silently regretting saying the words. True, the woman was annoying to the bone. The fact that he has a perky hyperactive brunette for a rival that beats him in every battle still haunts Silver until this day. But Kotone is the only girl that can see good in him – even after the horrifying scene. No matter how many insults he spat at her, how many shoves he inflicted on her, she would always run back to him. The woman can only see sunshine while he could only see rainclouds. But as much as he hates to admit it, he liked her.

But due to egoistic manners, the words he just shouted out loud a few minutes ago were spontaneous.

Giovanni shook his head slightly. His son still loves to yell. Yet, he could care less about Silver's relationship problems.

"This is the Radio Tower. This is the Radio Tower."

A sudden voice shock Silver and Kotone. Both of them peeked to find the whereabouts of the mysterious voice. The teenage trainers halted to see a radio being placed neatly next to Giovanni.

And Kotone recognized the radio host's voice very well. It was one of the Rocket Executives, Archer.

"We are pleased to declare Team Rocket's revival!" The man's voice was filled with excited enthusiasm – before his excitement got crushed by Kotone. "Giovanni! Giovanni! Can you're hear us! We have finally made it!" The signal got cut off immediately, leaving only sounds of broken signals occupying the radio. Kotone knew why the there were no more Rocket broadcasts anymore – she had already reached Archer and defeated him.

The same time she was in the Tohjo falls now.

_Okay. Time Travel brain damage._ Kotone silently groan at her headache.

"My old associates need me," Giovanni said, his voice stern and sure. He moved his feet closer to the exit. But was soon blocked by Silver.

"And just where the fuck do you think you're going?" he growled. He spread his arms, his feet firmly still on the ground as he prevented Giovanni from exiting.

Giovanni shook his head in disappointment. "Move, my son."

"I am **not** your son," he spat out grimly. He spat on the ground, almost staining the old man's black shoes. Giovanni remained motionless, watching his son's every move. He gazed into his son's eyes. Suddenly, his heart slightly melts. _The boy does have eyes of his mother's_. He felt a sharp pain in his chest at the thought of his departed wife. But instead of love and care like hers, he could only see hate and resent in the boy's silver eyes.

Giovanni shuffled one foot forward, earning another deep growl from Silver. The young man crouched, his hands reaching for his Pokéball. Giovanni led out a small sigh. The boy was definitely stubborn as ever.

And he wasn't carefree himself either. Without a word, Giovanni took his Pokéball and released his Nidoking. The drill Pokémon roared valiantly, shocking the cave. His black eyes pierced deeply into his son's silvers.

"We will not repeat the failure of three years ago!" he shouted, his fist clenched in determination. "Team Rocket will be born again, and I will rule the world!" He led out a maniacal laugh. Kotone flinched and gawked at the cackling Giovanni. Her eyes quickly focused at Silver, whose face was filled with disgust.

Unwarily, she tried to imagine the redhead doing a maniacal cackle as his. Realizing how disturbingly ugly it looked, Kotone made a horrid face at the thought. _Ew._ Her rival giving a weird face at the Radio Tower incident was disturbing enough.

Silver gritted his teeth and released Sneasel. The sight of the sharp claw Pokémon made Giovanni cringe. _It…It couldn't be._ He rubbed his eyes. He wasn't blind – yet. It was definitely a Sneasel. The Pokémon jumped in joy to see a waterfall. Giovanni felt his chest tighten. The Pokémon looked so carefree, so jolly – exactly like Xander.

Sneasel clapped his claws and tapped the wet rock around him. The cold chill was seeping into his fur and he loved it. _Yayy! I like this place!_ The Pokemon continued jumping in melodic joy.

Silver slapped his face with his palm. Sneasel was goofing off again as usual. "Sneasel, get your head in the game!"

Sneasel stared at his trainer for a few minutes, and then smiled apologetically. He was out for a reason. Sneasel turned around, only to freeze to shock to see a huge Nidoking growling at him. _Oh damn this purple thing is huge!_ The sharp claw quickly shook his head and bared his claws, a small grin plastered on his face. _Huge or not, you're going down!_

Silver led out a grumbling sigh and glared at Giovanni. He couldn't help but smirk to see the man's priceless face. He knew what his father was thinking. And he felt his chest tighten too. But Silver quickly shrugged it off and crossed his arms. "If you're wondering, that's not Xander," he voiced, ignoring his heartache. "Just a friendly reminder, he's already gone – thanks to you."

The words were like thick venom sipping into Giovanni's ears. The man glared at Silver. _How dare he makes fun of me?_ He gritted his teeth, angry. "You will regret saying that boy…Nidoking!"

The drill Pokémon plunged at Sneasel. The battle between father and son had begun.

* * *

><p>Kangaskhan stood weakly, trying to stand his ground. Feraligatr flashed a cocky grin as he swished his huge tail vigorously. The big jaw was winning. Silver crossed his arms, his chest filled with pure glory to see his opponent's Pokémon down. The redhead scoffed arrogantly. <em>Hmph. Should have known. Weak man, weak Pokémon. <em>But he kept his thoughts to himself. He knew it was bad to think of it that way. Heck, he didn't use that term anymore. But since it was the man he hated, the term was exceptional.

Kotone flashed a small smile, proud at her rival. She sat neatly on a huge rock. At first, the minute she saw Giovanni's Nidoking, Kotone panicked. She wanted to help. She was worried that Silver couldn't stand a chance.

But boy was she wrong.

Obviously Kotone had underestimated her beloved rival.

"Yayy Silver!" Kotone cheered playfully, earning a flushed Silver. The redhead growled, embarrassed, and glared at his rival.

"Shut up you idiot!" he stammered. Kotone ignored his rude comment and kept cheering. The redhead led out a small sigh. The woman was being annoying – again. But deep inside, he liked it. Silver fought back the urge to smile.

Giovanni on the other hand, was completely enraged. "What is the world was that? Don't tell me some inexperienced kid – my own **son** – can possibly be that strong!"

Silver cringed at the word 'son'. He felt his heart being poked harshly, mocking him. "How many times do I have to tell you…" he growled, eyes on the ground. "I am not your son. Not anymore." He face up, eyes burning. "Feraligatr! Finish this jackass off! Hydro Pump!"

With a huge sneer, Feraligatr opened his big jaw and shot out a powerful water blast. The strong current hit Kangaskhan on the chest, knocking her out.

The battle was over. Silver had won.

Giovanni froze in horror to see his fallen Pokémon. His ears caught the sounds of happy cheers. He heard the young woman's voice, shouting congratulations to his son. He heard Feraligatr roaring happily to have won. He heard Silver, his own flesh and blood, laughing cockily at his defeat.

"How is this possible…?" His voice shaken. Giovanni stared at his bare hands, dirty and wobbling. "The past three years have been a waste…? How can a kid like you manage to destroy my dream once again?" He shook his head, trying to deny the painful fact. "The precious dream of Team Rocket has become little more than an illusion…"

Silver returned Feraligatr and flashed an arrogant smirk. It was a dream come true to see his old man fallen to his feet. "Weak old man," he spat. Silver cocked his head proudly. But his victory pose was disturbed the minute he felt someone pouncing on him.

"Yayy! You won!" Kotone cheered happily and hugged Silver's waist. The redhead blushed at her touch and quickly shoved her away. The woman really loves to invade his personal space.

Not that he was complaining…much.

"For fucks sake, would you at least **try** to give me some damn air to breathe!"

But Kotone remained her happy smiles and bounced chirpily. Her cheeks a faint red. She didn't expect to hug Silver. It happened spontaneously. "Sorry…" she muttered shyly.

Silver rolled his eyes, his cheeks were hot. "Damn you…" he grumbled under his breath. The teenager looked away and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"No…This isn't over…"

The gruesome voice shook Silver and Kotone. Both the teenagers faced up front – eyes completely widen in terrifying shock to see a gun pointed at them.

Giovanni stood firmly on his feet. His knees were still trembling at his defeat. His hands slightly rattling, making the gun wobbly in his fingers.

Kotone gasped in horror. Instinctively, Silver pulled the brunette and shoved her behind his back, protecting her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Silver shouted. He definitely didn't expect a gun to appear in the old man's grasp.

Giovanni led out another maniacal laugh, the gun tightening in his grip. "Years ago, I told you that you could become the next Rocket heir…"

Silver growled acidly, cursing his words. "I do **not** want to be a leader of some weak syndicate!"

The shadow man stayed in place. His dangerous grin placed at the edge of his lips. "And you have no idea how disappointing I was when you deny it. Oh how I wanted an heir – someone who can look up to me when I'm gone," he chimed grimly. "But all I received was an incompetent boy, who wanted nothing but** love**." Giovanni emphasized on the last word wickedly, mocking it.

Silver clenched his teeth harder. He was a fool to have look up to him before. No, he was an imbecile. The man wasn't a role model. He was a villain. A jerk. A monster.

And Silver was a total dumbass to even see him as 'father'.

Giovanni touched the trigger, holding it. The sound made both the teenager cringed. Pleased, the shadow man snickered. "Team Rocket is my life. I have dedicated my heart, blood and soul into it. And when…when it was tore down by some child…" His heart twitched in pain. He could still remember the boy's cold gaze – the boy that had defeated him three years ago. "It felt like the end for me…"

Silver snarled vilely. The man saw nothing but his organization. Once, he may be depressed at the man's rejection. But now that he had found a new light, a new hope, he could care less about him.

Giovanni eyed his son with remorse. "Your mother never did approve of this…The Team Rocket." He led out a cynical chuckle. "But what does she know…All she cares about is love."

That pushed Silver's buttons. "You take that back about mama!" Silver yelled, shocking the cave. Insulting and rejecting him was one thing, but one bad word about his mother, the person that was once his ray of hope, and all hell will break lose. Silver wanted to plunge at Giovanni. He didn't care about the fact that he was pointing a gun and his life was at stake. He wanted the old man to die.

Kotone quickly gripped Silver's arm and pulled him. "Silver! Calm down!" she shouted. Although deep inside, she herself cursed at the dumb man. No one mocks a deceased. And Giovanni wasn't human at all to understand. She tightened her grip, her left hand held a rock while her right gripped Silver.

"Silver, please just calm down! He's armed for Arceus sake!" Her heart beats frantically at the thought of Silver being shot down. Kotone froze in horror and quickly shook her head. "Please stop!"

"Let go Kotone!" Silver was like a rabid Houndoom aiming for its prey.

Giovanni eyed his reckless son. A satisfied grin painted his face. Soon, his eyes focused on the brunette. The woman certainly holds a soft spot for Silver. Suddenly, he cringed at the clear sight of her. Kotone reminded him so much of Emery, his wife. The way the brunette was acting was exactly how his wife behaved. She was filled with love, passion and wonders. His mind wandered where his beloved wife once told him to trust his dreams, to move on and to believe in himself.

But once Team Rocket was build, his wife said otherwise.

"This is wrong…" He remembered Emery's plea. He heard her soft voice, melting his heart. But Giovanni was disappointed. He followed his dream and he expected Emery – the only person he loved and cherished – to understand him. But he was wrong.

Giovanni felt his chest tightened even more, suffocating him. He gritted his teeth and pointed the gun at Kotone. "I've lost everything…And now it's your turn."

He pulled the trigger.

"Kotone watch out!" Silver yelled, pushing Kotone on the ground. Both the teenagers stunned to hear the gun shot and looked up. Giovanni was pointing the gun at them again, ready to shoot.

Quick thinking, Silver rose up and pulled Kotone. Both the teenagers ran outside the cave. Without another thought, Giovanni gave chase.

Multiple gun shots were heard, echoing the cave. It even shock the wild Pokémon out of the cavern. Silver held Kotone's hand and both of them ran for their lives. _Shit shit shit!_ Silver cursed for a thousand times. They took a left turn inside a tunnel.

But soon Silver regretted it horribly as the tunnel led them to a dead end.

"Oh fuck!" Kotone yelled in panic. Their ears caught a sound of a cackle and turned around. Giovanni stood in front of them, his gun pointed coldly at the two.

They were out of options to run.

Giovanni kept his eyes on Kotone. His heart ached miserably as every sight of her reminds him of Emery. He could still see the bright flames burning their mansion as he flew. He could still hear the faint sounds of her wife's screaming death. He could still picture his traumatized son, vigorously shaking at his lap, mourning at the lost of his mother.

While all this time, he was traumatized himself.

Giovanni laughed scornfully at himself. Now, he could see fear in the brunette's eyes. He could see fear in his own son's eyes – the same fear he had masked six years ago. The shadow man chuckled weakly, despising himself. His black, broken eyes fixed on the stunned Kotone. "Time to end this…" He quickly pointed his gun at her and shoots.

Kotone closed her eyes. She trembled in terror the second the gun was blasted. She curled her body closer, praying for the best. But after minutes of silence, Kotone felt nothing. No sharp pain. No bleeding. No death.

The brunette quickly opened her eyes. She felt her heart stop and her eyes gawked in utter fear at the sight.

Silver was lying in front of her – his body limp, his chest red.

"Silver!" Kotone shrieked at the top of her lungs and fell onto her knees. She quickly held Silver in her arms, her eyes frantically observing his body. Her heart was beating out of her chest so hard that Kotone couldn't breathe. "Silver no!"

Silver weakly opened one eye. He bit his inner cheek, baring the sharp pain that was digging his chest. He felt is whole body getting colder, the cool breeze stabbing his wounded hole. Silver cringed as the pain got worse every second. His left hand frailly lifted, reaching for Kotone.

"You…okay…?" he coughed, blood oozing out of the corner of his lips.

Kotone shook her head swiftly. "The fuck? You're hurt, not me." Her panic hand caressed his red hair, which some strands were already more bright red. She felt her eyes getting wetter. "No…" she mouthed. Her other free hand grasped his weak fingers. She felt the coldness in his touch. "No no no!" Her voice was getting louder.

Silver tried to manage a smirk. But his body couldn't seem to respond anymore. In the end, the edge of his right upper lip slightly lifted. "I…d…don't…want…y-you…hu…" he coughed up another pool of blood, staining his chin and neck.

Kotone gripped his hand tighter, telling him to stop talking. "Please no…" Her wet tears began to flow, dripping on the crimson liquid on his face. "Please…" she croaked. The petite trainer released her grip and held his wounded chest, trying to stop the blood from coming out. "Please…" Her voice began to squeak, her face moving closer to his.

Silver felt his eyelids getting heavier. He felt his chest being violently squashed as he tried to breathe, let alone say another word. He felt another pool of red liquid gargled in his throat. "D-Don't cry…" he breathed hollowly. "Y…You lo…we…" he mouthed, barely a sound. And soon, his eyes were shut.

Kotone stunned in horror. "Silver…?" She shook his body. She bought her ear to his chest in distressed, her heart slightly calm to hear faint heartbeats from him. But Kotone knew it'll only be a matter of time before she loses Silver – forever.

Giovanni stared in horror to see his fallen son. He was intended to shoot Kotone. But thanks to his son's stupid impulse, Silver plunged in front of Kotone and defended her – taking the bullet. "My…My son…" he stammered frailly. Giovanni stared at the ground; his grip on the gun was getting tighter. Soon, he glared at the blood-covered brunette.

"You…" Giovanni growled. He had lost his wife. Now, he had lost his son. Giovanni pointed the gun at Kotone, his eyes filled with burning hatred. "How dare you interfere with all this!"

After gently placing Silver's head on the ground, Kotone rose up, her eyes down. Her white hat covered her face. Spots of blood painted her pure hat. Her whole clothing washed in dark red. Her blood-covered fists clenched viciously. Her body began to quiver ferociously.

Giovanni sneered at the woman's fiery energy. He admired her dedication. Unfortunately, it was her time to go. "Goodbye woman." He pulled the trigger once more.

Before the bullet could even touch Kotone, a bright light flashed and in seconds, a huge purplish Pokémon stood in front of the brunette, completely stopping the bullet in mid air.

Using his powers, the bullet crumpled into a million pieces.

Giovanni gaped in shock to see his shot was completely destroyed. He was even more petrified to see a Pokémon – a Pokémon he knew so well before. A Pokémon that was considered dangerous and never to be seen again.

The Pokémon was standing right in front of him right now.

Mewtwo glared at his enemy. He began to emit a bright purple glow, his aura so strong that it lifted many rocks around them. The genetic Pokémon growled viciously. _Stay away from my friend._


	5. Chapter 5

The whole surrounding began to intensify in seconds. Mewtwo raised his hands, lifting mostly every huge boulder around him, swirling around him rapidly. The purple Pokémon kept a tight face, glaring at the stunned Giovanni.

Giovanni couldn't feel his legs. His eyes were glued to see the genetic Pokémon – his very first successful clone Pokémon. The man gritted his teeth nervously. _Why the hell did he show up – and __**defending**__ her? _His jet black eyes glared at the brunette behind Mewtwo. Her head was still down. Soon, without averting his glance, he saw the female trainer removed her hat, tossing it to the ground.

Suddenly, a harsh wind blew around the humans and Mewtwo. Giovanni gripped his hat, cursing at the sudden breeze. Dust and dirt began to smear his eye lids. Using his hat as a shield, Giovanni covered his face, his one open slightly opened, trying to focus on his target.

_**SNAP!**_

His ears caught the sound of something being torn. Giovanni peeked at Kotone. Both her rubber scrunchies were ripped apart thanks to the fierce wind – letting her long brown hair flow vigorously, covering her face and neck. Kotone finally look up, her brown eyes no longer show compassion or need like it always do.

Only cold vengeance and demise.

Giovanni remained shocked at her gaze. Her eyes were frozen – emotionless. Her gaze reminded him so much of the boy who once defeated him three years ago. "You have a certain look... It reminds me of the kid who stood in front of me three years ago..." he muttered, his voice barely a squeak in the aura-powered wind.

But Kotone heard it loud and clear. She moved forward, standing beside her Mewtwo. The genetic Pokémon kept his position steady, his mind focusing on controlling his aura around them. Her mouth was kept in a tight line, her shattered eyes pierced into his stricken black.

Her glare began to shaken him. "You have the same eyes…"

Kotone gripped her blood-covered fist, her fingers sliding upon the slippery liquid on her palm. She felt her heart being dismantled into pieces. She felt her throat being choked, suffocating her. The thought of losing the man she loves was bewildering her. Her head slightly tilted behind. Silver was still breathing. He was protected in a purple dome – a shield made by Mewtwo.

Giovanni quickly focused his attention at Mewtwo. "You! What are you doing here? Why are you serving her?"

Mewtwo remained silent. His eyes glow maliciously in purple, blowing a harsh wind at Giovanni.

The man tried to stand in place. He growled as his creation was betraying him.

"Mewtwo, that's enough. Lower down you aura."

Mewtwo nodded loyally and calmed down. He clenched his fists, dropping all the boulders around them. Giovanni snapped his head; his mind flabbergasting in horror to see the savage legendary easily tamed by a mere trainer. His bulging eyes stared at Kotone.

She cocked her head up, her eyes glared at him mockingly.

_Can I kill him Kotone?_ Mewtwo glanced at his trainer. Kotone just gave out a single shook. Understood, the genetic Pokémon nodded and aided to the fallen Silver. The man in front of him may tried to murder his trainer and had already shot his trainer's rival, but his trainer still kept a valiant dignity and a compassionate heart.

And those are the reasons why he trusted her and was able to let her understand him.

Giovanni wobbly stood up to his feet. His gun was violently shaking in his hand. His abyss eyes wandered to the emotionless trainer. He gritted his teeth, growling and cursing. "How…" he gasped for air. "How can a savage Pokémon – my creation – easily be stupid enough to follow your orders?"

Mewtwo snapped up and turned his back, growling. He does not like being implied as stupid. But before Mewtwo could barge an attack, Kotone spread her right arm, blocking him. Her cold eyes stare sharply at Giovanni. "Mewtwo is not stupid. He is a smart, loyal and wonderful Pokémon. All my Pokémon are. All the Pokémon in the world are just the same," she growled. "You're the idiot. You wanted to use Pokémon for bad and rule over the world. You torture Pokémon, used them as tools." She clenched her teeth rigidly. Her messy hair covered mostly her face, only revealing her left eye.

"You even abandoned your own son…just so you can achieve that stupid fucking dream of yours…" her voice shuddered in wrath. The smell of steel blood blew in her nose. She cringed. Kotone knew Silver didn't have much time.

Giovanni gripped the gun with both his hands. Frailly, he tried to aim a target. "What in the world are you?" His voice showed signs of shaken fear and terror.

Kotone looked up and gave a dead glare. "I am the girl who thwarted Team Rocket. I am also the Johto and Kanto Champion." Her petite hand ran up her hair, revealing her scornful face. Her brown eyes pierced like a dagger at him. "I am also the woman who will end your demise!"

Giovanni pulled the trigger. The silver bullet zoomed in the speed of lightning, rocketing for Kotone.

"Mewtwo! Psycho Cut!" Kotone yelled, her voice echoed inside the hollow cave. Without a blink, Mewtwo plunged beside his trainer and blasted sharp blades using his psychic powers. The purple blade was a million times faster than the small missile thus, splitting the bullet into half.

The dead ammo fell into the cold dirt. Giovanni stared at the shattered lead in horror. His head snapped back up at the two creatures. Without another thought, he gave out multiple shots.

Only to be destroyed by Mewtwo's Psycho Cut over and over again.

"No…" he growled, getting frustrated. He kept shooting. "No no no **NO!**"

Mewtwo formed a dome outside them, protecting him, his beloved trainer and Silver. The Pokémon flashed a small cocky grin. He was winning, no less.

"**NOOOO!**" Giovanni yelled, breaking his vocal chords. With his one last bullet, he released the trigger.

Unfortunately, Mewtwo countered it again, this time with Shadow Ball.

But instead of turning the ammo into dust, the Shadow Ball fused with the bullet, causing a giant explosion, and bursting the insides of the cave.

Mewtwo widen his eyes in shock. _Oops._ He swiftly strengthened his shield, bracing for impact. In seconds, huge boulders and gigantic sharp daggers from the cave ceilings began crashing down.

Giovanni stared at the falling rocks in horrifying panic. He had nowhere to run. The man frantically moved his feet, trying to flee. But he cursed as he saw the only exit was already blocked with huge boulders. "Damn!" he snarled. Another explosion burst his ears. He snapped up, only to see sharp pointy rocks falling down right at him.

The loud tremor lasted for a few minutes. With a huge sigh of relief, the horrible fiasco was over. Kotone opened her eyes, her arms tightly but gently gripped Silver's frail body. They were inside Mewtwo's shield – their whole surrounding buried in dirt and rocks. Her brown eyes had gone soft again, gazing Mewtwo. "Thank you dear," she mouthed. Mewtwo flashed a happy grin and slightly cocked his head, moving the whole shield up to the surface with ease.

Once up, Kotone gawked her eyes. She couldn't believe the horrible aftermath of the tremor. The place was practically rubble. Suddenly, her ears caught a faint cough. She looked down. Silver was still breathing. But barely – his heart began to beat unevenly.

She frantically gazed up at her steady Pokémon. "Mewtwo, get us out of h-"

"Celebiii."

The small sound shook Kotone. She turned her head to the left, seeing a sad-looking Celebi. The small legendary looked at Kotone, posing an apologetic and guilty expression.

Kotone quickly forgave it. "Celebi, please. Please bring us back in time." Her arms brought the bloody Silver up in her hug. "He doesn't have much time…" She bought her wet tears to his soft cheek, sobbing.

Understood, the Pokémon glowed in a bright flash of green. In a matter of seconds, they disappeared out of the broken Tohjo Falls.

* * *

><p>Kotone blinked a few times when she slowly hit the ground. Her eyes covered the whole area. They were in Ilex forest – their true time.<p>

She exhaled a small sigh of relief. But her relief was more than over when the weak Silver quivered in her arms. Her warm wet eyes gaze at her rival, praying that everything will be alright.

Celebi peeked at the two trainers. The small legendary creature clasped its tiny hands together – knowing what will happen next.

_You cause a lot of trouble today, you know that?_

Celebi turned its head and gazed at the annoyed Mewtwo. The time travel Pokémon flashed a small guilty grin. _I'm sorry_, it chimed.

Mewtwo scoffed ignorantly and looked away. He knew the Celebi wasn't as guilty as it was supposed to be.

Kotone looked at the green Pokémon and nodded softly. "Thank you for bringing us back…"

The Celebi nodded and in a flash, it disappeared into the dark starry sky.

Kotone glanced at her broken rival. Her fingers slowly held his strands of hair that covered his face. She gently swiped it to the side, giving a clear view of Silver's aching face. His eyes were shut. His lips were red in crimson liquid. His left cheek was scratched, forming a small line below his eye.

And then she saw his scar.

The scar remained untouched, painted in red. It formed a maleficent picture on his open neck, letting it glow wickedly under the moonlight. Everytime she let her eyes gaze upon the broken mark, she felt her heart being gripped apart and slaughtered like a monster. Kotone took a long sharp breath and focused her attention at Mewtwo. "Mewtwo, brings us to Goldenrod hospital now," she said in a soft tone filled with concern and sorrow.

Mewtwo nodded. His eyes began to glow purple and soon, they were up in the air again. By using Mewtwo's Teleport, they disappeared without a sound.


	6. Chapter 6

Cold.

Dark.

Nothing.

Silver opened his eyes, his body swirling in mid air around the black nothingness. He looked around, his mind empty as the pitch black space. His silver eyes blinked slowly. He swayed forward, emotionless and blur.

_My son…_

A sudden voice filled the dark abyss. He turned around, his body whirling slowly. But all he saw was nothing.

_I will love you forever, my son…_

Silver flinched. He knew that voice – a voice he missed so much. He soon regained control of his mind and looked up front. He averted his eyes sideways and back, trying to find the person of the much loved voice.

_Silver…_

Suddenly, he felt as if a huge weight falls on him. Silver gasped for air. He gripped his chest, trying to breathe. But it only made it worse as he felt his chest tightened, crushing his ribs. Silver opened his mouth, trying to scream. But all was heard was a hollow gasp. He gripped his chest with both his hands. His eyes closed, baring the intense pain.

He cringed as his body swayed upside down. Now he was heaving a headache. Silver quickly held his head. The deadly pain in his chest and head was killing him, torturing him.

Before Silver could emit another empty scream, he fell to the ground. Numbly, Silver plopped on his elbow. He opened his eyes, teeth gritting at the sudden impact. But he blinked in shock as he felt his body wasn't hurting anymore. He patted his chest, his head. They were all fine. Carefully, Silver rose to his feet. He looked around, shocked to see the once shattered abyss was now a lush, green field.

He looked down as he felt soft, warm grass between his toes. Silver scrunched his eyebrows, irritatingly confused.

_Silver…_

Silver snapped up. The much recognizable voice was ringing in his ears again. With swift feet, he ran, trying to find the mysterious person.

Soon enough, Silver halted, his eyes widen in dumb shock to see the person standing right in front of him.

Emery flashed a beautiful smile. Her glowing silver eyes stared majestically into his son's dark silvers. Her arms spread, her smile never leaving her place. "My son…"

Silver felt his tears getting wet, staining his cheeks. But ego didn't matter to Silver anymore. The person he loved was near him. Without a thought, he dashed his feet towards her, embracing his mother.

"Mama…" he sobbed. Silver laid his head on the woman's shoulder, crying.

Emery posed a peaceful expression and laid her head on her son's chest. She felt the boy's shoulder vibrated slightly as the boy continued to snivel. She felt his hot tears staining her white dress. But Emery could care less about her attire. Her beloved son was with her now.

Slowly, she pulled the tall boy out of their embrace. The elegant woman kept her soft gaze as she wiped the tears of Silver's face. Chuckling gently, she said, "You have grown well, my son." Her hand stayed on his cheek.

Silver blushed at his mother's warm touch. His damp silver eyes shined under the bright sunlight. He touched her hand, gripping it tightly. "I miss you…" he mouthed, barely a whimper.

But Emery knew what he said. Her soft hands moved from his cheek to his hair, playfully caressing it. "I miss you too," she giggled. Silver grinned childishly as the woman petted his hair – just like she always does when he was little.

"Sneaa!"

His ears caught a loud cheer. Silver looked down, his smile growing bigger to see Xander, his best friend. Excited, Xander pounced on Silver and gave him a sweet peck on the nose. Silver chuckled at the Pokémon's carefree attitude. He hugged the Sneasel tightly, squishing him.

Silver led out another chuckle as Xander tried to wiggle himself free. Finally, he released his hug. The Sneasel took the chance and jumped on his trainer's shoulder, sticking out a tongue.

The redhead only managed a smile. Xander was acting like a kid as always. He soon focused back on his beloved mother. "Mama…" he mouthed again, but no sound.

Emery stared at his son. _Oh how has he grown. _She felt her heart feeling soft and at peace. Gently, she placed both hands on the side of his head. "Silver…" she murmured. "I may not be with you long enough to see you grow…But I am always here…" She placed her left hand at his heart, her eyes and smile never leaving his sight.

Silver frowned. He didn't want her to go. Not again. _Mama…_ He swiftly took both her hands and held it closely to his chest. His sorrow silver eyes began to gleam sadly. _No…_ Silver wanted to yell, to tell her to never leave him again. But his mouth remained shut, shivering. He was unable to convert his thoughts into verbal words.

Emery caressed his soft cheek with her fingers. Her eyes showed nothing but trust and love. But deep inside her wistful silvers, Silver could see her mother's dead sorrow. And it panged his heart.

Before Silver could act out, he felt her grasp loosening from him. He could see her mother fading away, vanishing out of his sight. _No._ Silver gasped. He reached out his hand, trying to grab hers. But to no avail, Emery and Xander disappeared into the cold wind.

_I love you forever…my son…_

* * *

><p>Silver snapped his eyes wide open. He gasped silently for air. A few silent minutes filled the atmosphere. Silver glanced around. He wasn't in a dark abyss. He wasn't in a grassy field. He wasn't with his mother. The thought made Silver realized something.<p>

He was now awake.

He remained frozen on the bed, his eyes coldly gazing on the ceiling. His mind was still blank, a blur. He scrunched his eyebrows as he faintly tried to remember his last memory. Nothing. The man grunted in irritation and stood his torso up.

He quickly regretted it and groaned in pain at his chest.

Silver gripped his chest. He flinched to feel something soft on his fingers. Silver looked down, paralyzed to see his whole chest was wrapped in white. Unwarily, he moved his hands to his hair and neck. Some of them were plastered in white too. Silver twitched his head around. The place was white. It had a closet and a small table. Another pang of headache slapped Silver, causing him to stop thinking. The redhead groaned and slowly massaged his temples.

_Where am I…?_

"Oh my Arceus! Silver!"

A sudden high-pitched voice echoed the room, causing his eardrums to bang. Before Silver could turn his head, he felt a small but slightly heavy weight pouncing on him, crushing his ribs.

"Ackk…" Silver croaked. With his free, good hand, he pulled the annoying anonymous and shoved the person away. Silver gripped his wounded chest, cursing at both the pain and the attacker. He opened his eyes, ragingly glaring at the person. Silver bit his inner cheek, about to yell as loud as he can.

But he went completely mute as he saw who it was.

Kotone scratched the back of her head apologetically. She took a few steps backwards, giving him some space. She mentally slapped herself on the cheek. _Idiot! He's hurt and you just gave him a bone-crushing hug! Heck, why don't we stomp on some Hoppips after this!_

Silver kept his eyes on Kotone. He couldn't believe that the brunette was standing right in front of him. Suddenly, his eyes widen as he remembered completely everything "That man…" he mouthed, eyes on the white sheets.

Kotone tilted her head in confusion. "What?"

"That man!" he yelled, slightly cringing as he felt his throat getting dry. "Where is he?"

"Hey hey calm down!" Kotone quickly moved her feet and held his shoulders, pressing him down on the bed. She saw his eyes beamed in flames; his face was showing both pain and remorse. Kotone sighed quietly. The redhead was definitely not well enough.

Silver quivered roughly on the bed. "That bastard…"

"He's gone." Kotone cut him off.

That rendered him speechless. "What?" Silver asked dumbfoundedly.

Slowly, the petite trainer released her grip and took another few steps backwards. With a sharp sigh, she answered, "He's gone. After you've fainted, he…well…" Kotone scratched her arm, unable to continue her words.

Silver sat up and glared at her impatiently. "Well, what?"

"He was crushed on some huge rocks!" His voice was so loud and sudden, Kotone replied spontaneously.

A few minutes of silence filled the room. One was standing in major awkward nerves while the other was on the bed, his mouth wide open as he tried to convey the information. Silver roughly shook his head, groaning as his headache came back. "W-What did you say?" he grumbled, massaging his forehead. His left eye pierced at the nervous Kotone.

Kotone twiddled her fingers. Her eyes down as she muttered, "Mewtwo saved us when he attacked. And, um…" She bit her lower lip. "When my Pokémon countered his shot, one of the bullets exploded…and…caused a huge quake in the cave. We were saved thanks to Mewtwo's shield. But him…well…"

Another few silent minutes surrounded the area. Kotone pursed her lips – anxious, nervous and many stressful nerves filled her veins. Never had she been in an intense situation like this before. All the epic battles she had before was nothing compared to the torture in the room right now.

Silver froze in shock. _He's…dead?_ The man he hated, despised – was now gone for good. Kotone had defeated him. His eyes gazed numbly at the pure sheets. His head boggling with a thousand thoughts. Suddenly, he led out a dead chuckle. "Guess I'm an orphan now…"

No response. He didn't look up. He didn't turn his gaze towards the petite but powerful trainer. He just sat there, head down and blank.

Suddenly, his ears caught a few sniffles. Quickly, his head snapped at the brunette, shocked to see her eyes glistening with tears. Her mouth covered with her left hand. Seeing this, Silver felt a sudden punch in his heart, and it wasn't because of the gunshot. He bit his inner cheek, feeling guilty. "T-The hell are you –"

His mouth became mute as Kotone plunged herself at him, hugging him tightly. Silver froze in total shock. He felt her embrace getting tighter. Her sobbing became louder and louder on his shoulder. Silver shuddered as he realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. Thus, he could feel her touch, her warm tears, her lips.

Silver knew he wasn't strong enough to handle it all. Swiftly, he pulled the woman away, gripping her shoulders. Silver plucked up all his courage to yell at her, but all that dissolved like acid the second he saw eye bags under her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes were now fluffed and red, indicating that this wasn't the first time she cried – or had any decent sleep. Her lips trembled. Her tears flowed rapidly on her cheeks. He focused back on her eyes. It was still a bright brown, just stained with undeserving tears and sorrow.

Silver sighed heavily. The woman has ways to make him feel all kinds of guilt. Slowly, he released her grip and looked away. "How long was I down?"

Kotone blinked her wet eyes, staring dumbly at Silver. She bit her nail. "Um…four days…"

The redhead snapped his attention at her, eyes wide. "Four days!" he coughed loudly. His throat was torturing him, choking his neck. He moved his hand and stroked his neck, trying to soothe it. Silver flinched as Kotone took a glass of water and jumped on his bed, sitting on her knees in front of him.

"Here." She held the glass in front of him. Silver stared at Kotone, his eyebrow raised. The woman flashed a sweet, innocent smile – making his skin tingle. He felt his cheeks getting hot and looked away. Grumbling, Silver took the glass and drank it. His heart hummed in relief as the cool water washed down his throat.

He focused his gaze on the window, trying to distract himself. Half of him wished that Kotone would get off his bed and walk way – another half just wanted her there, pulling and locking her into a tight embrace. He sighed under his throat, his lips stayed at the edge of the glass.

"Silv?"

The man peeked without moving his head. Kotone was curiously staring at him like a Pokémon, still not moving. Suddenly, he realized that her hair was being pulled back into a tall ponytail. There were no childish pigtails and her annoyingly puffy hat was missing (much to his utter joy). Instead, she wore a…nurse's hat?

His stricken eyes zoomed at her whole body, flabbergasting. Silver gargled and almost choked on the clear liquid, a few drops painted his chin.

Giggling, Kotone wiped the drops away from his chin, her fingers caressing his skin. Her touch woke Silver up like a bullet. On impulse, he swatted her hand away and scooched his body way back until his back hit the headboard. His shivering hand pointed at the confused-looking brunette. His eyes waved at her body up and down. He wasn't blind. She wasn't wearing her normal trainer attire. "W-What the hell are you wearing?" he shrieked, completely ignoring his crackling throat.

Happy that he noticed, Kotone jumped out of bed and hopped playfully in front of him. "What do you think? Since I admitted you in Goldenrod hospital, Nurse Joy lets me be your personal nurse. So I can take care of you and help out when needed. Plus, I get to wear to an adorable uniform!" she squealed melodically and posed a twirl around the dumbstricken patient.

Silver felt like his eyes were about to pop out of his sockets. Kotone was wearing a nurse's outfit – but not just any normal nurse's outfit. The pink clothing fitted perfectly on her body, showing off her curvaceous figure. The collar of the uniform was short, exposing her bare, open white neck. The end of her brown ponytail rested neatly, covering a small part of her long neck. The sleeves were short and sweet. Unwarily, his eyes moved down. Apparently so was the outfit. The uniform's length stopped a few inches on top of her knees – flaunting fully her slender, hairless legs. The woman wore pink shoes, matching the outfit wholly.

Silver gulped like he never gulps before.

Oblivious, Kotone skipped playfully, twirling sideways like a little girl wearing her favourite dress. She flashed a sweet smile, clasped her hands together and placed it on her chest, her eyes brimming with sparkling joy. "Well, do you like it?"

Silver was speechless. His tongue was frozen like an ice cube. But his face was hotter and redder until it matched the colour of his hair. His left eye twitched, still focusing on his dolly rival. He felt his heartbeat racing, accelerating like it was about to burst out. His mind suddenly remembered seeing a cartoon Mightyena, whistling devilishly and eyes popping out everytime a sexy Persian entered the scene.

Seeing their situation right now, Silver felt like wanting to do the same thing.

And it didn't help as his mind flashed back what he saw during their misfortunate Radio Tower incident.

Kotone held her hips, annoyed. The man was being silent again. But his gaze was fully focused on her. With a slow sigh, she strode her feet towards the numb patient. "Yoohoo, Silver. You alive?" She slightly bent her torso and waved her palm in front of his face. The redhead was still paralyzed. With a pouting face, she inched closer and poked his nose. "Silver…" she muttered, her breath touching his completely flustered face.

Silver had had enough of hormonal torture. "Wahh!" he yelled and lay down, pulling the sheets so that it covered his whole body.

Kotone was taken aback at his scream and action. Her eyes froze widely as she stared at her rival. "Silver?" The brunette tried to pull the sheets away, but it only made Silver tightening it even more.

"Out…Get out!" he stammered, voice muffling under the sheets.

Unsuccessful, Kotone led out a disappointing sigh. "Fine…" Suddenly, a flirtatious mind tapped into her brain. With a devious smirk, Kotone bent her body – until her face was very close to his.

Silver was gripping the sheet so tightly to his face that she can make out the lines on his eyes, nose and mouth. The woman flashed a naughty grin. Gently, she placed her palm at his bare chest, earning a cold shiver from him. Still grinning, Kotone stared at her rival. "If you need anything, just call me alright? I'm gonna take very good care of you…" she murmured softly. Her tone was making Silver go ballistic. He was trying very hard not to take the term 'take very good care of you' as a different meaning – a whole different meaning.

The perky woman giggled under her breath. Before she exited out of the room, she pecked his nose with hers. The sheets were their only little thin barrier. Even so, it successfully gave Silver a good jolt.

Contented with her tease, Kotone hummed a playful tune and skipped out of the room until it was out of Silver's earshot.

After a few minutes of being paralyzed with utter aghast and fully sure that Kotone was gone, Silver removed the sheets from his face and upper body. His silver eyes widen as he stared dumbly at the ceiling. He didn't know how long he was in that position, or to why Kotone would even act that way.

But one thing's for sure, his body and inner demons were loving it.

"Damn!" he cursed. Silver bought his right hand up and ran it though his hair. He led out a few deep breaths, calming him down. But the sound of his rapid heartbeat showed that he wasn't getting anywhere near serenity.

So instead, in a loud irritating puff, he shut his eyes tight, trying to get some sleep.

More curses were released under his breath as a dancing and promiscuous Kotone teased him in his mental vision, lullabying him to a sweet sugary dream.


	7. Chapter 7

Silver glanced at the window, his hand propping his chin. His eyes lazily stared at the white clouds…blue skies…a few flying Pidgeys and Pidgeottos…

"Ahhhh!" Silver shouted angrily, throwing the magazine off his lap. He was bored to death.

"Silver!" A melodic tune filled his eardrums. The impatient patient led out a scoff. It was her again.

Kotone skipped into the room, holding a tray. Sneasel stood comfortably on her shoulder. The minute the brunette entered his trainer's room, Sneasel jumped off her shoulder and hopped playfully on his trainer's lap, pouncing on him.

"Snea!" The sharp claw Pokémon poked Silver's nose. The redhead scrunched his eyebrows and shoved the furry creature away. "Stop that you little pest," he grumbled.

Sneasel smiled cheerfully, happy to see his trainer doing fine. Kotone placed the tray on the table next to him. "So, how's my sick wittle patient doing?" she purred and lightly pinched Silver's cheeks, earning a small irritating blush from him.

"Could you stop being annoying – ah…" Silver held his chest as he felt a short strain. The young trainer flashed a concern look. Silver peeked at his rival and huffed. "Don't give me that look. I'm not dead."

Kotone frowned when the words zoomed in her ears. "Don't say that…" she mumbled sourly and took a container from the tray. Before he could respond, Kotone sat at the edge of the bed. Her frown quickly changed into a small smile as she opened the container, revealing very delicious looking rice and a sweet and sour Pidgey dish. His eyes trailed as Kotone took a pair of chopsticks and tearing it apart. Soon enough, he knew what she was doing.

"What are you doing?"

Kotone scrunched her nose playfully and smiled at Silver. "I'm feeding you, what else silly?" She scooped some rice and meat and swirled it in front of his mouth. "Now say 'ahh'," The trainer chimed jauntily.

The teenager widened his eyes in shock and held her wrist, his face feeling hot again. "W-What am I? Five? I can fuckin' feed myself!" He coughed, throat dry again. He shouldn't be shouting and yelling a lot. But the woman was doing stuff like this to him, forcing him to act his scornful self. So basically, he blamed Kotone for making him sicker than he already is.

Kotone poked the food inside the container. "Come on Silver, you're still a bit frail. And I know you haven't had any decent meal for awhile." She flicked his nose merrily, quickly retracting her hand back before Silver could swat it. "Besides, it's nice to be pampered sometimes."

Hearing her words, Silver felt a small pang in his heart. "I don't deserve to be pampered," he muttered grimly, eyes on the window.

Kotone didn't make out his words completely. She led out a small sigh. "Come on, don't be shy. No one can see us." Her voice gentle with plea. Silver bit his inner cheek, restraining himself for caving in.

"I am not hungry!" he coughed.

Unfortunately, the loud grumbling sound in his stomach said otherwise.

Sneasel snickered amusingly, catching Silver's attention. The redhead was getting angsty. "And you!" He pointed his finger at the stunned Sneasel. "Why are you here? You're supposed to be training! Just because I'm stuck in some bed doesn't mean you can slack – ow…" He gripped his aching chest again.

The Pokémon's snicker immediately disappeared, replaced with a hurtful frown. Kotone shook her head at the redhead's resent. "Actually, Sneasel just got back from his spar. He wanted to see you coz he misses you. He and his teammates have been training at Goldenrod Park three times a week now. Heck, they've been training with my team too."

Silver sat there, stunned to hear the woman's explanation. His eyes focused on his Sneasel. The little Pokémon poked his claws together, head down.

"And I gotta admit, your Pokémon have some killer moves and speed. Typhlosion was very pissed that he got pinned down by Feraligatr four times today," she chuckled, her thoughts wandering about.

Silver just sat there silently. His head still couldn't grasp the fact that his Pokemon still had a training spar even when he's not around. They didn't sloth out. They didn't goof off like he thought. They were actually training among themselves to be better – just so they can make their beloved trainer proud.

The redheaded teenager led out a deep sigh. His ears caught a small whimper. Swiftly, his head snapped at Kotone. His rival eyed him, giving Silver a 'What?' expression. The female trainer didn't make any sound. _Then who…?_ Soon, his silver eyes focused behind Kotone. Sneasel was still facing the white sheets, sniffling.

Silver groaned. Now he was feeling guilty. Slowly and awkwardly, he reached out his hand. "You…" he muttered to the sharp claw. "Stop…crying. Look I'm sorry okay? Sheesh…"

His weird way of a sincere apology was enough to make Sneasel jump again. The sharp claw skipped from behind Kotone and onto Silver, hugging the trainer's neck.

"Ackk…oww! I'm hurt you little pest!" Silver growled and tried to pull the Pokémon away.

But Sneasel didn't flinch away, he cooed under his chin lovingly. _Yayy! I love you Silver!_

Kotone smiled, her heart filled with joy to see their loving scene. "Okay Sneasel. I think Silver has enough love from you. Why don't you go outside and play with Ampharos? She was looking for you this morning."

The small but feisty creature nodded his head cheerfully. Ever since this few weeks, he had bonded with the light Pokemon. Ampharos has a sweet, gentle nature and is the only Pokémon that deals with his childish attitude. Sneasel pecked his trainer's nose and hopped off. He ran outside the room and out of their eyesight.

Silver mumbled sourly. Sometimes he would never get that Sneasel to behave properly. He sighed. _At least the Pokémon can stay serious in battle._ His thoughts halted as he realized Kotone was still in the room – on the bed – holding his food.

He led out another sigh. "For the last time, I can feed myself!"

Kotone stuck out her pink tongue. "I don't care. I'm your nurse. I'm feeding you." She moved the chopsticks to his mouth.

Silver pursed his lips tight. He shook stubbornly. "I didn't ask for a personal nurse and I don't need to be pampered, or taken care of for that matter," he croaked. His throat was really annoying him. He bought his hand up to his neck, his thumb caressing his Adam's apple. "Now leave." Another cough escaped his mouth, not helping him proving his point. _Damn it!_

The petite brunette just sat there, not moving an inch. She scooched her body slightly forward and put the food on the desk, switching it with a glass of water. The small distance between them made Silver hold his breath. A sweet, vanilla scent tickled his nose, torturing him. _Oh Arceus…_

Luckily, Kotone moved her torso backwards and handed Silver the glass. "Here you go. Have some nice, warm water." She smiled oh so innocently.

His cheeks began to flush. Silver dumbly shook his head. "I don't wanna."

Kotone was baffled. "But you need some –"

"Put it back Kotone." His voice stern, broken and cold.

The brunette frowned annoyingly but apparently placed the water back on the table. "Stubborn jerk." Her mumbling caught Silver's ear. The man huffed sorely and turned his head to the window. A few minutes of silence filled the atmosphere. Both teenagers egoistically ignored each other.

Silver cursed in his mind as his throat was getting itchy. He felt life suffocating everytime he breathes and the urge to cough really loud was biting his insides. He needed water.

But his ego mind was telling him to forget it.

Silver tried to ignore his dry, itchy throat. But the more he rejected his need, the itchier it gets. Finally, he looked straight, eyes everywhere except on her. "Give me water," he coughed.

Kotone raised an eyebrow. "But I thought you said…"

"Just give!" His coughing got deeper and more croaked. Kotone quickly handed him the glass and Silver chugged it down like he never had water before.

Seeing the scene, the female trainer held back a chuckle.

Satisfied with his hydration but not with his fallen ego, Silver handed her the empty glass and looked away again.

With a small smile, Kotone took it and finally rose up. "Well, if you need anything. I'll be at the counter with Nurse Joy. Today, I got to see Chansey stitch up a poor, wounded Tauros. The poor fella had like two small scratches on her head." The woman chatted off, not caring whether Silver cares about the topic or not. The redhead sighed under his breath. She was forever filled with empty rants.

Suddenly, her one-sided conversation stopped as a beeping sound was heard. Kotone picked up her Pokégear and flashed a happy smile to see Nurse Joy on the line. "Oh hi Nurse Joy!"

The female nurse laughed on the screen, amused by her temporary apprentice's behaviour. "Kotone, can you come down to the lobby?"

Kotone tilted her head slightly, curious. "I was gonna come down anyways. Why?"

Silver kept his gaze on the blue skies. Yet, his ears focused on the women's conversation. He himself was curious as to why the elderly nurse wanted Kotone in the lobby.

He almost fell out of bed as soon as he heard, "Oh, The Ecruteak leader, Morty is here. He saw your Typhlosion in the lobby and was asking if it was yours. And when I said yes, he asked again where you were." Nurse Joy giggled softly. "He wondered if you wanted to get some coffee or something."

Silver felt his body burning up, and it's not because of a sudden fever. He was even more agitated as he heard Kotone's soft giggle. His fists were clenched roughly under the sheet. His teeth were silently snarled, upper lip rising irately.

"Alright then, I'll be there in five minutes!" He cringed as he heard her footsteps heading for the door. He felt his heart starting to shatter in pain. On impulse, Silver snapped his head towards Kotone and yelled, "WAIT!"

Kotone almost trip when she heard his loud voice. The female trainer turned her head and faced Silver, giving an annoyed look.

Luckily, she didn't move any further.

Unluckily, he didn't know what to say.

His eyes trailed onto her. She was still wearing her nurse's outfit. Her high ponytail was swishing on her head, making her look more mature and…seductive. Silver gritted his teeth inside his mouth. The thought of the Kotone meeting the Ecruteak leader in that getup…made his insides burn ragingly like a Moltres.

No man is ever allowed to see her like that – only he can.

Suddenly, his mind clicked. "I-I'm hungry!"

The woman was quiet, baffled. "What?"

He felt his cheeks getting red again. "What are you? Deaf? I said I am hungry." He moved his hand to his bare stomach.

Kotone held her hips, eyebrows raised suspiciously. "The food is right next to you, Captain Obvious." She shook her head. "Now if you excuse me, I need to go down and –"

"Feed me!" he growled.

Another dead silent air filled the room. The person on the bed was flustered like hell while the other was frozen in front of the door, completely dumbfounded. Slowly, Kotone turned around, her face showed nothing but utter disbelief.

She blinked at the redhead many times. Still in disbelieve, Kotone gave her cheek a pinch, thinking it was a dream. The pain told her that it was real. The awed trainer strode her feet closer to Silver, her head was tilted in confusion. "I'm sorry what?"

The redhead bit his inner cheeks hard. He hid his hands under the sheet and clenched it tightly. His silvers never met her browns. Instead, his head moved around like a retard. "You heard what I said, dumbass…" His cheeks were red as his hair.

Kotone heard very well what he said. She just couldn't believe them. She placed her hand on the edge of the bed, bending closer to Silver. Her eyes can see red colours forming on his cheeks. Silver gulped silently as he felt her warmth next to him.

"You want me…to feed you…?" Her voice filled with scepticism.

Silver looked away and gritted his jaw. _Damn damn damn._ "Yes…" he flustered.

She saw his cheeks were getting redder and redder. A sudden need to smile was itching horribly at Kotone. But she pursed her lips, trying to fight back. "I thought you said you could eat all by yourself." He could sense the sarcasm in her. Silver twitched angrily. He didn't want the woman to see Morty. He didn't want him anywhere near her – especially with what she's wearing. Silver wanted to yell the truth. He wanted to tell his real reason why she shouldn't meet the young leader. Problem is – that means it'll be the end of his pride.

"Coz…" he stammered quietly, not knowing what to say. _Damn it you idiot! Why do you even care!_

He heard her soft giggle. Before Silver could yell at himself some more, he felt his bed slightly shifted. The redhead snapped his head at her. Kotone was sitting neatly on her knees, her hands holding her Pokégear.

"Hi Nurse Joy! Yeah, tell Morty that I have to take a rain check on that coffee." Her warm brown eyes stared at the stunned silvers. "I'm kinda busy at the moment."

He heard Nurse Joy on the line responded and soon the device was off. Kotone bent her body slightly and took the container. She pulled the chopsticks out and began picking up the meal. With a small, soft smile, Kotone bought the food to his mouth. "Say 'ahh'…" Her voice gentle and serene.

Silver remained motionless, contemplating. Finally, with a flushed face, he opened his mouth nervously. The food entered his mouth and Silver slowly chewed on it, eyes focused on the outside world. Deep inside, he was humming in glee at the deliciousness of the meal. The teenager enjoyed the taste, the rich texture of the dish. But he kept a poker face, not wanting the woman to realize it.

Kotone smiled even brighter. She didn't know why Silver suddenly wanted her to feed him. But a small part of her might have a hint of reason. _Silv, are you jealous?_ Her smile just couldn't get any wider. Her eyes sparkled as Silver didn't complain about the food. Instead, he kept on chewing and when he was already done with his piece, he opened his mouth, wanting another. His eyes never met his.

Kotone didn't care. She knew that was his way of liking it. "If you're wondering, I made this all by myself. Just for my special little patient," she chimed joyfully.

Silver scoffed silently, his mouth chewing, his cheeks flushing. "Whatever…" he grumbled bashfully. His shaking silver eyes were on the window the whole time.


	8. Chapter 8

Silver stared at his hands – blood.

Blood was trickling on his palm, drawing a demonic sign on each of his fingers. Silver trembled. He didn't remember getting hurt. He didn't remember touching anything horrid. He didn't remember having the crimson liquid dancing on his skin.

He remembered nothing.

"You insolent monster."

Silver snapped up, eyes vast in fear to see a figure covered in black. A black hat dropped from the dark sky, landing on the dark shadow's head. The figure faced upward. Silver couldn't breathe as the image became clear in his mind.

"You," he growled maliciously.

Giovanni tipped his hat. "You monster," he said nonchalantly, a white smile flashing on his face.

Silver clenched his fist at his words, acting so casual about it. "The fuck you said?" He dashed towards the hatred man and wanted to land a punch. But it seems that the elder man was faster. With one hand, he gripped the teenager's fist and threw him on the wall.

"AHHH!" Silver yelped in pain at the excruciating impact. He stood up, body wobbling.

But before Silver could even stand straight, Giovanni zoomed like lightning, clutching Silver's neck, pushing him against the wall.

"Ackkk…" The redhead could barely breathe. He clutched his father's deadly hand, trying to pull it away from his choking neck. Unfortunately, it was as if the man didn't budge at all. Silver gasped for air. He felt his throat dry, burning his skin inside out.

"You monster," Giovanni muttered grimly. A small smirk painted his face. "But you are me."

Silver felt like his ears had been ripped off by hearing his words. "I…am nothing like you…" he gasped. The cold man's grasp was getting tighter and tighter.

But the man just smiled. He showed no guilt of choking his own son to death. Instead, his eyes shimmer in joy. "Monster…" Suddenly, the man disappeared out of nowhere. Silver fell on the cold ground, gasping harshly for air. He looked up, trying to find the bastard that tried to kill him. He slowly stood on his feet, hands holding the cracked wall for support.

_You are so much like me…_

Silver flinched. His eyes scanned the dark alley. There was nothing but walls and trash.

_Monsters…Hurting the ones you love…_

The redhead clenched his teeth. He cringed as his lips caught the taste of copper in his lips. The stunned teenager wiped his lips – blood was dripping from his mouth.

_Hurting the ones…they who you don't deserve…_

The mad redhead was getting more enraged. "Show your fucking self you coward!" he yelled into the dark clouds.

A thick fog covered area, blinding the teenager. Silver cursed irately and covered his nose and mouth. He felt himself harder to breathe. Silver held his neck. The air around him was cutting his oxygen level, suffocating him. Weak, Silver kneeled, choking and coughing for air.

He gawked in fear as he coughed out blood. The taste of copper was nauseating him. Just as he thought it couldn't get any worse, a huge headache slammed him. His right hand moved to his temple as his left stayed on his neck. Silver felt like screaming. He wanted to yell. He wanted to cry for help. But the more he coughed, the more blood painted the pavement – until it became a small black puddle.

Silver lay on the cold tar. He curled his body in a foetus position, baring the horrible pain. The disgusting puddle splashed on his face, painting his face red. His pupils dilated frantically. _Help…me…_

A black faint shadow stood a few miles from him. Silver looked up, wheezing. The dark figure smirked evilly and pointed a gun at him.

"Hurting the ones you love…" He pulled the trigger.

Silver shut his numb eyes. But he felt no bullet piercing in his chest. He opened his eyes, appalled to see a familiar figure standing right in front of him. The figure wobbled frailly, then down on her knees. Silver was horrified to see the person who just took the bullet for him.

"Ko…tone…" he croaked.

Kotone didn't say anything. She didn't move other than drop her body limply on the ground. A small pool of blood covered her body, scarring her beautiful skin. Silver felt like his world has fallen on top of him. He tried very hard to shift his numb body next to her.

"No…" he gasped without a sound. His trembling hand took a strand of her blood-covered hair, pushing it aside. Silver froze in horror to see her face. Broken. Her eyes were dead and cold. It showed no light. No joy. No life.

Dead.

The shaken redhead bit his inner cheeks, tearing the fragile skin. "Kotone…" His throat burned him everytime he whispered her name. He heard a loud, cackling sound which painfully, literally stabbing his eardrums. Silver frailly looked up. The shadow was coming closer. The image of the killer was getting more vivid in his eyes. The fallen redhead growled despicably, his voice weak and croaking.

But all that was replaced with utter horror as soon as he saw who it was.

It wasn't Giovanni.

It was him.

The redheaded devil smirked, holding the gun that had taken the life of his love. His bloody silver eyes glared menacingly at the terror-stricken image of himself.

"In the end, all the ones you love…will suffer from your consequences…"

The shadow Silver pointed the gun at the lifeless Kotone, shooting it over and over again in the eyes of the feared fallen.

* * *

><p>"KOTONE!" Silver yelled, body snapped up immediately. He gasped frantically, moving his hands on his hair. A loud cackling noise hit his earshot. Silver looked outside. It was night time – and was raining heavily.<p>

Silver buried his face in his palms, breathing unevenly. _It was a nightmare. A horrible, terrifying nightmare. _His heartbeat raced like a maniac inside his chest, banging his deep injury. The traumatized teenager clenched his chest, grimacing.

Slowly, he got off his bed and wobbly walked his way to the toilet. Silver shuddered, seeing that he was only wearing a boxer. The cold white bandage felt constricting. Groaning, Silver pushed the door and entered in. He washed his face, flinching at the frozen liquid seeping into is skin.

He held the sink's side, supporting his body. Silver felt his stomach getting queasy. His whole body began to quiver under the cold weather. The wound on his chest began to ache. Silver growled. Unable to bear the tormenting pain, he ripped the white cotton off. Silver shrieked in agony as the cotton stuck to his bleeding skin like glue, so the minute he scrape the wrapping apart, it felt like his skin was ripped into two.

Silver breathed heavily, firmly gripping the sink. His eyes trailed to the mirror, shocked to a long stitch on his chest. The scar was placed on his left abdomen until it reached above his stomach. His shaking fingers slowly caressing it. Silver flinched at the touch and groaned again. Letting the chilling breeze sweep his bare open chest was a terrible idea.

Shivering, he scooted his feet towards the closet, wanting his jacket. But luck wasn't on his side as another crashing, thundering noise filled the room. A harsh wind was blown so strong, it slammed opened the windows.

The deathly chill was stabbing his whole body, piercing his deep wound. Silver felt the extreme coldness flowing in his veins. "S…Shi…" he gasped hollowly. Before Silver could even finish his sentence, he couldn't take it anymore thus, his unconscious body slammed to the ground.

* * *

><p>"Silver!" Kotone knocked on the door. Typhlosion yawned lazily behind her back. "I'm gonna go home alright." She turned the doorknob and welcomed herself in. "I'll be back…to…morrow…?" Both the trainer and Pokémon's eyes were round in horror at the body in front of her.<p>

"Oh my Arceus! Silver!" Kotone ran to him and held him in her arms. She was shocked to see his bandage gone, revealing a very nasty, very red looking scar. The female trainer cringed at the sight. But quickly shook her head and regained her senses. She tried to pull him up, but no use. Silver was much heavier than her. Swiftly, Kotone took out a Level ball and released Mewtwo. The genetic Pokémon eyed his trainer in curiosity as to why he was out, but soon his thoughts were shocked on the fallen human.

"Mewtwo," Kotone whimpered in panic. "Carry Silver to his bed."

Without another word, Mewtwo nodded and used his telekinesis to lift Silver, placing him on the bed. Typhlosion scurried to the flailing windows and shut it tight. Kotone watched nervously as Mewtwo lifted the sheets and covered his cold body.

"I need to get Nurse Joy." She quickly turned around and dash for the door.

But things didn't go out so smoothly as another cackling thunder boomed from the skies, cutting the electrical surges in the hospital – causing a blackout.

Without her clear vision, Kotone slammed onto a wall.

"Oww!" The brunette yelled in pain, holding her forehead. Typhlosion lit the fires on his back, lighting the room. Both her Pokémon gawked in horror to see a small bump and trickles of blood on her forehead.

"Tyhroargh!" Typhlosion roared in panic. He swiftly dashed to his beloved trainer, supporting her as she wobbly got up.

"Ow…my head…" Kotone muttered at her aching head. Her left hand carefully held her starter's head while her right rubbed her swollen forehead. She cringed to feel something slippery in her fingers. Just as she thought it wasn't what she thought it was, Kotone froze in aghast. She was bleeding.

But her mind snapped back as she heard a weak cough.

_Silver._ She quickly dashed to the door, but her headache was making her eyes go all woozy. "Okay oww…" Kotone leaned against the wall, agonizing. Typhlosion was getting more and more worried for his ignorant trainer.

And so was Mewtwo. _Kotone, I think it's you that needs Nurse Joy's aid first._

Kotone shook her head, eyes closed shut. "No. Silver's in a bad condition. He needs help fast." She reached for her Pokégear in her satchel. But the bruise was banging her head so hard, she couldn't think straight.

Mewtwo quickly zoomed to his trainer and took her Pokégear away. _No. __**You **__need help fast. _The genetic Pokémon growled worriedly at her. Typhlosion nuzzled his head on Kotone stomach, begging her to get herself some treatment.

Kotone opened her left eye, staring at her stubborn psychic. "But –"

_No buts._ Mewtwo replied sternly. His eyes soon glowed purple, lifting his stunned trainer.

Realizing she was off the ground, Kotone glared at Mewtwo. "H-hey! Mewtwo! Put me down!"

The purple Pokémon did what he was told. But instead on the ground, he placed his trainer on Typhlosion's back, careful not to let his trainer hit the flames. _How about this? Let Typhlosion bring you to Nurse Joy and let her treat that wound of yours. And also, tell her that the boy needs immediate care._

Kotone turned her head towards her psychic Pokémon, eyes round is distress. "But…"

_Go. Kotone._ Mewtwo was getting impatient. Typhlosion led out a heavy sigh, bearing at his trainer's ignorant and stubborn attitude.

Finally, with a small frown, Kotone faced the ground. "Fine…" Her eyes moved to the bed, looking at her unconscious rival. Her heart ached in despair. "I'll be right back as soon as possible." With one sure command, Typhlosion dashed out of the room and towards Nurse Joy.

* * *

><p>Silver opened his eyes slowly, flinching at the sudden light reaching his eyelids. He raised his hand, covering the beam away from his silvers. Carefully, the man sat up, groaning as he felt a strain on his back. <em>W-What happened…?<em>

He flinched as he felt a pair of soft hands touching her left. The teenager snapped his head to his left, eyes round in shock to see a petite woman laying her head on the edge of the bed, her hands still gripping his fingers.

"Kotone…?" He mouthed. The woman was no longer wearing her nurse's uniform. Instead, she wore her normal trainer attire. The only thing missing was the white hat. Kotone laid her cheek on the soft mattress, facing right. He heard faint snoozes from her, indicating that she was sleeping soundly.

Suddenly, his mind tried to recall last night's incident. He remembered going to the bathroom. He remembered ripping the cotton plaster from his body. His hands moved to his chest, stunned to feel soft cotton. Silver looked down. He wasn't blind. His chest was wrapped again. _But I just…_ His mind suddenly stopped as he recalled fainting after feeling the frozen death of the night's wind.

Silver massaged his forehead with his free hand, groaning as a small headache slap him. His mind vividly remembered last night's nightmare. His eyes can see the blood, the gun, his old man – and his own self.

He growled as he saw Kotone in his eyes – dead and cold. His body trembled, enraged at himself.

_Monsters…Hurting the ones you love…_

"Damn." A low snarl escaped his lips.

Waking Kotone up. "Mmm…" The brunette blinked her eyes faintly, slowly lifting her head up. She yawned and rubbed her neck, slightly aching. Soon, her brown eyes focused on her already awake patient. "Silver!" Without any rational thought, she plunged to the redhead and hugged his neck.

Silver was taken aback by her hug. He quickly regained his senses and pulled the woman away, annoyed. "T-That hurts you little –" His words were cut off as he saw something white hidden on her head. Unwarily, Silver bought his hand to her hair, shifting the strands away. He cringed in horror to see white cotton plastered on her forehead. "W…What the…" he stammered, his thumb caressing the pure cotton.

Kotone bit her lip, eyes moving about. She looked away and bought the strands of her hair down, covering her forehead. "Nothing…" she muttered.

But Silver wasn't convinced. "Kotone, what happened?"

Her mouth was pressed shut.

He was getting impatient. He took hold of her chin, lifting it up so that she faced him. "What…happened…" he growled deeply.

Hearing his voice, the brunette shivered in fear. "I…bumped…"

"You…'bumped'?" His silver eyes focused on the white bandage. It was slightly lumpy. But the plaster was a bit bigger – definitely not caused by an average bump. On impulse, Silver ripped the bandage off her forehead, earning a small flinch from her.

His silver eyes were round in aghast to see a small stitch. _What…the…fuck…_ The scar was black and clear, still new. The line was as short, almost the length of a pinky finger. His heart was beating faster, pounding his chest. Silver gritted inside his mouth. His focus quickly on Kotone – wanting an explanation.

Kotone had nowhere to run but to come clean. "Um…you fainted that night…Luckily I came in your room. I was gonna tell you that I'm going home for awhile…" She gulped. "But then…when I saw you on the floor, I panicked…" She bit her inner cheek, forcing back a sob. "So Mewtwo carried you to your bed and I ran to get Nurse Joy…But then a blackout hit and…" Her voice went mute. Eyes down again and fingers twiddling nervously.

Silver was suffocating on her words and gritted angrily. "And what?" His voice shaken and filled with remorse.

"I slammed on a wall…"

That was enough to punch Silver in the face. Her words slammed him flat, making him breathless. Silver released his grip on her chin, covering his face. _I did this…_ He scornfully thought. _I cause her that bruise. I hurt her…_

"Silver…"

Her velvet voice reached his eardrums. Silver peeked at Kotone. He felt in even more despair as he saw eye bags under her eyes. Her sclera was red than ever. Kotone was crying the whole night and didn't get much sleep. Then Silver realized, ever since he was admitted in the hospital, the woman was taking care of him 24-7 – ignoring her own health and sleeping hours.

Silver bit his inner cheek deeply, trying to tear the thin skin.

_Hurting the ones…they who you don't deserve…_

Silver felt like banging his head on the wall. No – he felt like taking a gun and point it on his head.

"H-Hey…Silver. It's okay. It's cool. I'm fine now –"

"COOL?" he snapped, startling Kotone. "You think hurting yourself because of me is **cool**! Seriously just what the fuck is wrong with you?" His voice cracked. His throat ripping his vocal chords. But Silver didn't care. He was too angry to care about anything right now.

Kotone bit her finger and took a few steps backwards. An angry Silver was a dangerous Silver. "It's not your fault…"

"It is so damn my fault! You should be at home safe and asleep now dammit!" Silver cringed as he felt his lesion twitching, making him gasp. "Damn…it…" His eyes burned madly on the floor, cursing every word in his mind. The longer he saw the scar on her, the more he began to hate himself.

Kotone reached her hand out to Silver, worried. "Silv, you okay?"

"Don't touch me!" Silver shouted and gripped her hand harshly, pulling her.

Kotone widen her eyes in both shock and fear. His grip was getting tighter, squeezing her wrist. His dark silver eyes pierced her shaken brown. "Silver…that hurts…"

"Tyroargh!"

A loud roar echoed inside the room. Both the teenagers looked at the door. Typhlosion dashed towards them and pulled Kotone away, hiding his trainer behind him. The red flaming eye of the fire breather glared viciously at the redhead. _Don't you dare touch her, you fucker._ His flames sprouted at his back, proving his point.

Kotone quickly held her starter's arm before it got any gruesome. "Ty Ty, it's okay. I'm fine honey."

But Typhlosion didn't move away. His eyes still focused on him. A deep, threatening growl escaped his lips. His sharp piercing fangs bared at the awed Silver.

"Typhlosion…" Kotone murmured. She had had enough of all the drama for today. "Please…"

Hearing her soft plea, Typhlosion slowly calmed down. He led out a huge huff and stood behind Kotone. The starter wasn't leaving his beloved trainer alone with the redhead again.

Silver took a few slow breaths. For a second, he thought he was about to be Pokémon food. He coughed a few times. His throat was itching again. But that wasn't bothering Silver anymore. The petite trainer in front of him was still standing at the edge of the bed. He could feel her soft eyes staring in concern at him. She was worried, so filled with care.

And Silver loathes himself for even thinking he deserved something so pure.

"Just…go…" he stammered, head down in his palms.

Kotone clasped her hands together and slowly strode closer. "Sil-"

"Go!" he yelled, face still dug inside now formed fist.

Typhlosion tugged his trainer's overalls. _Come on Kotone. Just leave him be._

Kotone was feeling guilty. Finally, with a heavy heart, she left the room and without a word, shut the door.

Leaving a self-hatred Silver.

_In the end, all the ones you love…will suffer from your consequences…_

The redhead snarled wickedly under his broken breath. "Fuck my life…"


	9. Chapter 9

Silver glanced at the blue sky. Pidgey's frolicking about, chirping a happy tune. A few trainers were surfing the skies with their trusty bird Pokémon. The clouds were white, so pure – everything he wasn't.

"Silver." Kotone entered the room. Her hand held a fruit basket. She moved inside the room slowly, eye's cautious at the redhead. "I bought some fruits." The brunette stood a few miles away from him. Silver remained motionless, eyes still on the window.

Kotone sighed slowly. He was still not speaking to her. Heartbroken, she placed the basket on a table. Typhlosion strode behind his trainer. He gave out a short scoff, detesting the quiet patient. The petite trainer took out an apple from the basket, followed by a sashimi knife along in the bassinet.

She started cutting the red fruit, trying to distract herself from the ignorance she was receiving. Her heart was beating frantically, aching at his sudden attitude. It was like him to ignore her before. Kotone shouldn't even care. But this time, it was as if the teenager was sending guilty vibes at her. It was as if he was still holding a grudge after the misfortunate night. The brown-eyed sighed under her breath. She doesn't know how long she could stay like this.

The apple was neatly sliced and placed on a plate. Satisfied with her work, she took out a pear and started slicing it. At certain times, she peeked at her patient, who was still avoiding her gaze.

"Eeek!" she shrieked as she felt the sharp cold blade touching the tip of her thumb, almost slicing her skin. Kotone bought her thumb up and suck it, relieved that only one layer of epidermis was torn off. If not, blood might be washing her hand right now.

Typhlosion scurried swiftly to his trainer after he heard her yelp. _Kotone, you okay?_ He murmured worriedly, red flaming eyes on her. Kotone stared at her fire starter and patted his head.

"I'm okay darling. See?" She flicked her thumb at Typhlosion, assuring him. After the fire breather was content with her answer, he strode to the corner of the room, curled up and asleep. The brunette focused her gaze on the person on the bed – still no reaction. He didn't even glance.

She felt her heart getting heavier with sorrow pain. Her eyes getting wet, circling her corneas. She blinked and looked away, ignoring her heartache. Finally, most of the fruits were sliced and decorated. Kotone bought the plate and placed it on a desk next to his bed. With all the courage she has, Kotone took one deep breath and stared at Silver, forcing a small smile.

"Look, I made you some sliced fruits!" she chirped cheerfully, trying very hard to pretend. Silver remained frozen and mute. His head still turned to his right, completely avoiding her.

Kotone tried very hard to keep her patience. "Silver, can you hear me?"

Still no word.

It was killing her. "Hey Silver…" Kotone reached out her hand and wanted to place it on his, only to be rejected. He quickly retracted his left hand, hiding it under the white sheet.

Kotone could feel her heart being stabbed and ripped violently. She bit her lower lip tightly, holding back a sob. Swiftly, she turned around and walked away. Realizing his trainer was leaving, Typhlosion quickly stood on all fours and dashed towards her.

Once outside his ward, she felt her tears flowing down rapidly on her cheeks. Kotone barged into an empty room. She slammed it shut and dropped her back against the door. In the dark, Kotone sobbed loudly. She closed her mouth with both her hands, trying very hard to not let her cries be heard by others. Frailly, Kotone slid her body to the ground. She hugged her knees tightly, bringing it closer to her chest.

Her eyes could only see the arrogant redhead. She could see his smug smirk. She could hear his annoying insults. She could see his conceited attitude everytime she was around him. She could feel his rude shove everytime she was in the way.

How she wished he acted like that again.

Anything but the cold, icing shoulder treatment he was giving her.

Kotone clasped her ears shut, trying to prevent herself from screaming. _Silver…_

The redheaded rival was dancing in her mind, in her eyes. She shook her head harshly. Her body started to shiver violently.

_Silver Silver Silver._

A broken sob escaped her lips. Kotone clenched her fists. Everything was falling apart for her. _Why…_

The dejected brunette stayed frozen in her position, letting her tears poured rapidly, staining her knees.

_Why…_

* * *

><p>Typhlosion stood numbly in front of the door. His heart winced as he heard sobs from the other side. The fire starter scratched lightly on the wooden barrier. <em>Kotone…let me in…Don't cry…<em> He whimpered, trying to coax his trainer.

Ampharos, Mewtwo, Feraligatr and Sneasel stood worriedly behind the fire breather.

_She's still not coming out? _Ampharos asked in dismay. She felt heartsick as her ears caught her trainer's faint sobs. Typhlosion led out a heavy sigh.

_Do you see her out? _He replied scornfully, making the light Pokémon flinch at his answer. Sneasel who was standing neatly on her head began to growl.

_Hey! Don't be rude to Ampharos like that!_

That ticked the fire starter off. Typhlosion turned around and roared, his flames viciously lit behind his back. _Don't you dare tell me what to do!_

Sneasel and Ampharos cringed at the volcano Pokémon's sudden rage. Feraligatr quickly intervened and stood behind them. _Dude, calm down_, he growled.

Typhlosion growled back, more savage than his best friend. _Don't tell me to calm down! This is all your stupid trainer's fault! If it wasn't for him, Kotone wouldn't be in this situation! She should be happy. Not miserable! That lowlife son of a bitch should have just die in Tohjo Falls when he was shot! He deserved nothing, especially my precious Kotone!_

Typhlosion angry rant was Feraligatr's last straw. He opened his wide jaw, roaring ferociously at him. _What did you say punk!_ He plunged at Typhlosion and bit his neck, earning a painful snarl from Typhlosion. The fire breather wasted no time and dug his sharp claws on the big jaw's chest. Soon enough, both the huge elementals started to fight, causing a riot.

Ampharos and Sneasel panicked at the vicious scene. _Guys stop! This is a hospital!_

But both of them ignored the light Pokémon's plea and continued to rip each other's throats off.

Mewtwo had had enough. His whole body began to glow purple. In seconds, Typhlosion and Feraligatr was lifted off the ground and slammed onto a wall.

The genetic Pokémon glared at the huge creatures. _Now both of you listen to __**me**__. _He growled deeply in his throat, eyes piercing at red and blue eyes. _It is none of these kids' fault. Both of them are having a very hard, very painful time and the last thing they wanted is their Pokémon to start a bloodbath. So I want both of you to calm down or so help me I will not think twice to demolish you both._ He flashed a dark, glowing shadow ball at the two, marking his point.

The genetic Pokémon may be impish, but Typhlosion knew Mewtwo was serious when it comes to their beloved trainer. With a loud grunt, both of them nodded. Satisfied, Mewtwo released them from his binding aura.

Both the starters landed on the ground and stared at each other.

_Sorry bro_. Feraligatr roared quietly and reached out his paw, wanting a shake.

Arrogantly, Typhlosion scoffed and walked away, ignoring his handshake. _Whatever, man._

Ampharos sigh as she watched her partner moved out of distance. Her black eyes soon focused on the door. There were no longer sobs heard but she could still feel her trainer's presence from the other side. Kotone had cried herself to sleep.

_Arceus help us…_ The light Pokémon muttered.

* * *

><p>Silver clenched his fist everytime Kotone appeared in his mind. Ever since that dreadful night, guilt panged him more and more.<p>

_Love is for the weak. It only brings people down and weakens their hearts._

Silver growled. His old man's words were ringing in his ears. Yes, he once took his advice. To him, love was weak. Love can only bring out the worst in you. But the thought of his mother burned his insides to no end.

_Everybody deserves love. Nobody deserves to be miserable. Love is the most powerful emotion there is. It can also be dangerous, but once you learn how to control it, it can be your strongest willpower._

The redhead sighed heavily, his sore throat to dry up. Finally, he turned his head to his left, aching at the numb strain on his neck. Silver took a glass of water and chugged it down slowly. His silver eyes saw a plate filled with neatly decorated fruits – all thanks to Kotone.

He winced as he reminded himself that he was being loved, being cared. The woman took no knowledge of her own health just so he can be healthy and fit again. He growled, clutching the glass tightly. Even after the horrible time travel incident, she acted like nothing was wrong and took care of him. She saw his past – his deep dark abyss memories. And yet, his rival still accepted him and treated him like a friend.

Silver growled and bit the edge of the glass. _I don't deserve that. I don't deserve any of this. _His silver eyes saw her serene smile. Her face showed nothing but comfort and love – everything he couldn't imagine receiving.

_Hurting the ones…they who you don't deserve…_

His heart mauled his insides, making him breathless. _I don't deserve her._

He placed the empty glass and laid his body on the bed. His cold silvers glanced numbly at the ceiling. His rival was being nice to him. And he hated it.

He hated it all.

He felt his heart beat harshly on his wounded chest. He remembered the gunshot. How he plunged between her and the bullet. The thought of losing Kotone was far worse than anything else in the world. He grunted bitterly and shut his eyes. He felt his silvers slightly soaked. "Damn…" he muttered grimly and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Silver stared into the empty darkness. It was cold, freezing. But Silver felt nothing. His whole body was numb. Suddenly, a blinding light hit his eyes. Silver cursed under his breath and tried to clear his vision.<p>

He cringed in horror to see a terrifying figure.

It was none other than Silver himself. But the redhead was wearing a Rocket uniform. His demonic figure flashed a cocky smirk, a blade in his right hand.

And Kotone in his left.

The normal clothing Silver gawked in horror and dashed towards the terrified woman. "Kotone!"

But he was too late. In a flash, the redheaded demon pierced Kotone's stomach. Blood oozing out of her mouth. Silver froze in terror at the sight. The demonic Silver threw the lifeless body to the ground, cackling madly.

"You deserve nothing. You are a monster – like me." The redheaded demon twirled the sharp blade in his fingers. Silver took the broken woman in his arms, red tears starting to flow on his cheeks. His cold silver eyes glared at his evil form.

But like Silver himself, the demon wasn't a bit afraid. "All the ones you love will suffer. The only way to save yourself, and her – is to end your own life." His Rocket self placed the sharp blade on the nape of his own neck. Before Silver could say another word, his demon self slid the blade, slicing his own skin.

And the second the sharp edge touched the fragile skin, Silver could barely breathe. He gripped his neck, cringing in horror to feel something sticky. Silver bought his hand to his eyesight. His eyes froze in utter fear as he saw blood – from his own neck.

His demonic Rocket self just sliced himself – and he felt it.

Silver gasped for air. His eyes bulged in aghast. Kotone remained lifeless on his lap. His heart exploded inside his chest at the sight. _What have I done…?_

A loud cackle echoed into the dark skies.

_All of this is your fault!_

* * *

><p>Silver immediately opened his eyes, completely overwhelmed. He sat up and rubbed his temples. Another nightmare had stricken him. But this time, the visions were more vivid, violent.<p>

Silver could see himself killing the woman of his life.

He gasped hollowly. Silver felt breathless. He couldn't stand the pain. He saw her red eyes. Crimson liquid flowing on her face, staining her. His mind vividly remembers the fabric bandage on her forehead. He knew Kotone was acting okay because she didn't want him to worry.

He loathes her. He loathes himself for even have feelings for her.

_This is all your fault._

He flinched. The sound of his demonic self echoed in his ears.

_You are a monster…Like me._

He clenched his teeth. His fist gripped the sheets wildly. "Shut up…"

_She wouldn't suffer if it wasn't for you._

"Shut up."

_All of this is your fault!_

"Shut up!" Silver yelled. His eyes quickly saw the sashimi knife and took it in his hands. Silver placed the blade on his neck, ready to take his life.

* * *

><p>Gengar flowed happily from wall to wall. Who knew having a ghost Pokémon flowing around in a hospital will scare the bejesus out of people. Tonight, he had caused a heart attack from two old men and one young lad. They were so terrified that he might steal their souls, they fainted with foams in their mouth. Gengar snickered. He was having a hell of a time.<p>

"Shut up."

Gengar stopped. He recognized that voice very well. He looked around, trying to find the location of the sound.

"Shut up!"

The gas Pokémon looked up. He wasn't deaf, that was definitely Silver. The ghost Pokémon flashed a small smile and clapped cheerfully. He hadn't seen his trainer for awhile and he misses him. Gengar zoomed up through the ceiling. In seconds, he was in his beloved trainer's room.

But before Gengar could say hi, he cringed in horror to see Silver holding a knife, placing it on the nape of his human neck. Gengar panicked. _Silver no!_ The gas Pokémon began to wave his arms in horror. Suddenly, his thoughts clicked. _Kotone._ Like the speed of lightning, Gengar quickly zoomed out of the room, trying to find the only woman that can save his trainer.

* * *

><p>Kotone sat silently on chair. She bit her hair, eyes on the ground. All six of her Pokémon and even Silver's Pokémon formed a circle around her, all looked worried.<p>

Her mind was blank. She was empty. Her eyes were lumpy and red from the tears. Kotone led out a huge sigh. _Silver…_

Suddenly, a purple shadow emerged from the ground below her. Kotone squealed in terror and jumped off the chair. She held her chest, relieved to see Silver's Gengar in front of her. But soon, she was odd to see the ghost Pokémon, flailing and wailing his arms frantically.

"Gengar, what's wrong?" she asked. But sadly, she didn't understand Pokémon as Gengar kept rambling in a frightful tone. "Whoah whoah Gengar. Calm down."

Gengar shook his head. He pulled Kotone's sleeve, urging her to follow him. Kotone was getting more confused.

But her confusion completely changed to utter anxiousness as he heard Mewtwo said, _Silver._

Without another thought, she dashed into his room. The others following behind.

* * *

><p>Kotone slammed the door open. Her brown eyes wide in aghast as she saw Silver holding a knife, placing it on his neck. "Silver no!" The brunette shrieked and dashed towards him. She quickly plunged towards the redhead and pinned him down, her hand pulling his hands up above his head. She made sure the knife was nowhere near his skin.<p>

But she was completely caught off guard as she felt her body being flipped over. Seeing that the man was stronger than her, Silver rolled and changed their position. This time, he was pinning her down. Using his right elbow, the redhead pressed her right hand on the side of her head. He spread his legs and locked her thin legs tightly. With both his hands free, Silver took her left hand and swiftly let it grip his left wrist that held the knife. Holding Kotone's hand, he quickly bought the knife back on his neck.

Their faces inches forward. Their breaths flowing very unsteadily. His silver eyes piercing at her shaken browns.

The cold sharp blade lightly touching his sweaty hot skin.

"Kill me…" he breathed harshly. "Kill me now and this will all be over…"

Her eyes widen in fright. She couldn't believe the words she was hearing. She felt her hand being tugged closely to his neck, the deadly blade kissing his skin. Kotone shook her head frantically. Her eyes began to tear up.

"No…" he gasped hollowly. She blinked many times, letting out a tear or two. "No no no..."

She heard him growl. She felt him shudder violently on top of her. She felt his hot breath flowing harshly on her face. Kotone shut her eyes, afraid but not for her – but for him. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Her soft brown irises pleaded at the raging silvers.

"Please…" she mouthed. Kotone tried to pull his hand away, to carefully pull the dangerous knife away from his line of life and death.

Her soft voice slapped him into reality. Silver blinked numbly, his mind blank. Slowly, his eyes saw her – scared and begging. He saw the fear in her face. He saw tears. He saw sorrow.

_All of this is your fault!_

He growled malignantly in his throat. Silver groaned and placed his face on her neck. His grip was loose, causing the knife to fall on the floor. He stayed frozen in his position. Silver breathed unevenly, his stomach curled as her scent flowed in him.

Kotone shuddered at the feel of his breath touching her skin. She bit her lip. The brunette was completely defenceless.

Another hypnotizing, aphrodisiacs emotion swirled in his head. Silver snickered grimly. His hands gripped her hands tightly. His fingers intertwined with hers. The scent of the soft skin was driving him insane. "Why…" he breathed silently. On impulse, he bit her neck. Silver trembled in ecstasy, his body enjoying her taste.

Kotone quivered as she felt his teeth. She pursed her lips, holding back a moan. Unwarily, she tightened her grip on his hands. "Silver…" Her mouth moved, but no sound came out.

Silver bit her skin harder, flinching her. He chuckled sourly. Lust began to brim in his body, making him lose his mind and control. "Why…" he growled, his teeth still gripping her flesh.

Kotone couldn't bare the pain. "Silver…you're hurting me…"

Hearing her plea, Silver chuckled even louder. He released his bite and moved to her ear. His lips brushed her earlobe, causing her to shudder. "Why are you doing this to me…" he muttered huskily in her ear. Without thinking straight, he sank his teeth to her earlobe, nibbling it.

Kotone shut her eyes. Now she was afraid for her. Her heart pleaded, beating frantically inside her chest. Silver wasn't himself. It was as if he was drunk in lust. Drunk in her scent.

Yet, her body began to betray herself too.

Another vicious growl occupied her ear. Kotone shuddered. She didn't know what to do. _Silver…_

"Typhroarsionn!"

A loud, ear piercing roar filled the room. Before any of the teenagers could react, Silver felt his boxer being tugged and his body being pulled away. Luckily, before his body could slam onto the cold, hard wall, Feraligatr swiftly caught his trainer.

Typhlosion crouched in front of Kotone and growled maliciously. His fiery eyes glared deadly at Silver. _Stay. Away. From. My. Friend._ Soon, the other five of her team dashed to the bed, defending their trainer.

Silver held his head, groaning at the sudden impact. He blinked weakly, trying to get a hold of himself. Feraligatr held his trainer, cautious so that the redhead won't do anything stupid – again.

Kotone slowly sat up and held her neck. She felt a cold mark on her skin – Silver's mark. Her other hand clasped her mouth. Her mind was trying to reconnect herself, forcing to remove the fact that Silver had just been on top of her – straddling her. She shook her head. Eyes filled with tears.

Silver finally opened his eyes, vision cleared. Although it was night time and dark, but the room's light made it perfectly clear. He flinched to see Kotone, crying on the bed. Silver looked around. His Feraligatr was behind him, holding his shoulders. All his other Pokémon were by his side, all in defence mode and growling at Kotone's Pokémon.

Soon, his mind clicked to five minutes ago.

He had hurt Kotone – again.

Silver growled. He held his ramming head. Thoughts were banging him like a brick on a wall. Silver glanced at the shaken brunette. The sight of her fallen state made his heart twinge horribly. His mind clicked to his dreams. Clicked to see her lifeless body – cold and down. Silver growled furiously. His fist clenched, his nails digging his palms.

"Alakazam! Get me out of here!" Silver yelled at the top of his lungs, ignoring his pounding, wounded chest. The second he heard his trainer's demand, Alakazam flashed a bright glow.

Kotone winced in horror at his order. "Silver no!" She jumped off the bed and dashed towards her rival. But before she could even blink, Silver and his Pokémon disappeared into thin air.

Leaving a kneeling and stunned Kotone.


	10. Chapter 10

Red skies.

Black gust.

Fire.

That's what Silver saw – fire. The scorching inferno danced in his eyes, luring him into the depths of death. Like a Venomoth to a flame, he strode slowly. Eyes blind in hypnotic trance. Silver had no idea why he was moving closer, reaching the devil's blaze. His mind was blank. All he wanted was to be near, to feel the burning flames on his skin.

_Silver!_

He stopped, cringing in horror. His mind snapped to reality, head gazed forward. His silver eyes gawked, petrified.

_Silver!_

The voice got louder and louder, clearer. He ran, ran as fast as he can to the inferno.

He froze in aghast to see the burning figure – it was his house – the place he once lived, destroyed. The mansion was licked by the sea of flames, demolishing his childhood. Silver gasped without a sound. His inner child was awaken, scared.

_Silver!_

He blinked and gaze at the burning mansion. Silver felt his heart was ripping him apart as he saw the figure, slowly burned into a skeletal corpse. A frail hand reached out to him, her skin already dissolved, showing burnt bones.

"Help me…" The voice was hoarse, almost frightful when heard in the dark. But Silver wasn't afraid – he felt nothing at all. He stood in terror, his body not even a flinch. Silver stared at the dark living corpse. His mouth agape numbly. His hands frozen like a doll.

He felt vulnerable.

The figure began to lose its human appearance. And in seconds, it disappeared into the demonic flames. Along with it, the mansion finally burned into crisps, leaving trails of black soot.

And a white burnt hat.

* * *

><p>Silver snapped his eyes open. Like a bullet, his body sat right up, gasping. Another horrible nightmare entertained his night, staining his mind. The redhead covered his face with his hands and groaned. It had been two months that he hadn't seen her. His heart ached miserably at the thought of her presence. He couldn't deny it. He misses her.<p>

He cursed at himself everytime his feelings had gotten in the way.

A soft murmur filled his eardrums. Silver let his hands down and looked down. Sneasel was standing on his lap, eyes filled with concern for his trainer.

He led out a deep sigh. "I'm fine, Sneasel." With one calm tone, he patted the sharp claw. Sneasel smiled happily and curled back into his sleeping position. The Pokémon seemed calm, easy to be back in his slumber, dreaming away.

Silver was envious of his Pokémon's serenity.

He looked around in the dark cavern. All his Pokémon were in their very own wonderland. Only his Gengar was missing, off to stroll around in the depths of Mt Silver like he always does. Silver stared into the empty darkness. He had found shelter in a cave at the peak of the gruesome mountain. Silver had to admit, the place was terrible. No human alone could survive the harsh, deadly weather. But that was the only place he could shroud himself in shadows. The only place where no human or Pokémon would last to think of coming. The mountain was dangerous, far vicious than any other place he had gone. Many wild Pokémon were savage, deadly even. Silver was considered lucky to have such a strong team. Because of them, he was still alive.

But everytime his thoughts wandered to the incident at the hospital, how he wished he was dead.

He placed his hand on his chest. The wound no longer drilled inside him. The fabric bandage was gone, leaving only a black scar, a line that will paint his body for life. He sighed. He could see her tearful face gazing at him. His could see his rival fooling around with him. His lips could faintly taste the dish she made him.

His lips could vividly remember the taste of her skin.

He gritted his teeth, irritated. He misses her. He misses her so much. But he knew, he doesn't deserve her. The beautiful teenager was so pure, so filled with love. It will be horrible if that pure innocence was stained with his dark past. Silver clasped his mouth with his left hand, his right touching the cold wet ground. _Kotone…_ He couldn't bring her name up without feeling swollen.

He gasped slightly. Silver hated his emotions. He hated his need for love, his need to be noticed by someone he praised and admired. He had lost enough. He wasn't willing to lose another. The teenager slammed the back of his head on Feraligatr's body. The big jaw had served as his pillow for months now. His starter wasn't as warm as a bed, considering he is a water type. But Silver didn't mind.

He gazed into the cave ceilings. His body present but his soul flowing about. His thoughts were focusing on the brunette. A small grim smile carved his face, remembering the first time he met the woman. During that time, his only goal was to steal a Pokémon and raise it as his own, wanting to become stronger than his old man.

He didn't expect to see a young lady standing beside him, asking him a million questions.

Just as he thought his meet with her was over, Silver bumped into her again at Cherrygrove. They had their first battle – with him lost. Silver had never felt more infuriated in his life. He cringed as he saw the Cyndaquil chirping happily in her arms, earning praises from his trainer. He hated it. He hated the scene. It reminded him so much of his mother, of what love is.

Time flies and they had crossed paths more than the usual. It had come to a certain point where Silver no longer saw her as a stranger, but a pesky rival. But the woman accepted him, treating him as something he never thought he would be, a friend.

A sour snicker escaped his lips. Sometimes, he wondered if the woman was as dumb as him.

"I should probably try to get some sleep," he mumbled, knowing very well it was a lie. He hadn't had a decent sleep since he left the hospital. And it wasn't because of the frozen condition. Yet, Silver shut his eyes, ignoring his busy mind.

But slumber reached nowhere near him as he heard a loud scream. Silver jumped, waking Sneasel and the others up. His eyes caught the sight of his Gengar, running frantically at him. The gas Pokémon plunged at Silver and hugged him. Silver cringed as his Pokémon's pressure pressed onto his chest, making him breathless.

Angry, he took the ghost Pokémon's ears and pulled him onto his face. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he screamed, voice echoing inside the cavern.

Gengar flailed in his trainer's grasp. He pointed his direction behind him. Silver saw nothing but a dark tunnel. He grunted and glared at his Pokémon. Obviously, Gengar was playing his tricks again.

"Listen, you. Stop fooling around or I will –" His words went to an abrupt halt as he felt the ground shake. Silver turned and stare at his Feraligatr. The big jaw was already on his legs, growling at whatever was coming north. Silver focused back on his Gengar. The Pokémon dissolved out of his grasp and pointed at the same direction.

This time, instead of cold dark nothingness, he saw two Tyranitars.

Both of them running ferociously at him.

"Oh shit!" The redhead yelled. Sneasel bared his claws and blew a cold blast at the two. But the Tyranitars dodged his attack and kept plunging towards them. Silver quickly regained his senses and growled, "Everybody, stop them!"

Magneton and Crobat zoomed at the large Pokémon. Both of them released Discharge and Cross Poison. But the attacks were completely unaffecting them. Worse, it made them angrier. The Tyranitars roared savagely, both releasing their Stone Edge attack.

Silver cursed at the scene. Luckily, Alakazam jumped in front of them and created a barrier, seconds before the sharp rocks could hit them. One of the Tyranitar dashed forward, banging his head on the invisible dome. Alakazam began to lose his focus, weakening the shield. The redhead growled annoyingly and stared at his Feraligatr. "Sick 'em."

The big jaw nodded and rocketed towards the rampaging Tyranitar. He led out a huge gush of water, hitting the armour Pokémon's chest. Silver smirked as the Tyranitar fell to the ground, beaten.

But his smirk was destroyed in an instant as the other armour Pokémon tackled Feraligatr, completely catching him off guard. The water starter crashed on the wall. Before he can stood himself up, Tyranitar led out a loud screech. The earsplitting sound almost busted Silver's eardrums. He tried to open his eyes, to give out commands to Feraligatr. But the sound was so loud, he couldn't even think straight.

Flashing a deadly snarl, Tyranitar plummeted towards the fallen defenceless Feraligatr, his sharp jaw wide open, ready to Crunch.

Silver can only watch in horror. The sound made him dizzy but his eyes can see clearly at Feraligatr's near doom.

It was all over for him and his starter – until another huge gush of water slammed Tyranitar.

Silver widen his eyes in stupor. He looked at Feraligatr. The big jaw was still too weak to launch an attack. _But then who…_

"Typhlosion! Return!"

He froze. He recognized that soft yet strong voice. His eyes soon caught an image of a huge volcano Pokémon charging towards the wobbling Tyranitar. His impact was so strong, the armour Pokémon not only slammed on the wall, but also crashed through it, creating a big hole. Silver snapped his body around. He was right. It was her Typhlosion. And stood right in front of him, was the woman in his dreams.

Kotone stood valiantly on top of her famous red Gyarados. The atrocious Pokémon slowly bent her head down, letting her trainer hopped to the ground. Her brown eyes were down as she slowly moved her feet towards him.

Silver felt his heart crashing through his ribs. She was actually here. She had actually found him. He knew he should run away, trying to stay away from her. But a small part of him was excited to see her. That tiny part was happy that she was appearing in his reality. How he wanted to hug her so bad, pulling her into a tight embrace, promising to never leave again and stay by her side.

Silver kept his gaze on her as she stood a few steps from him. His silver eyes began to soften. "Koto-"

His voice and mind went completely mute as a slap marked his left cheek.

Silver cringed numbly. He touched his slightly swollen and red cheek. "What the…" he snarled. The redheaded teenager snapped his head back at Kotone, now angry. "Why the hell did you slap me?"

Kotone snapped her head upwards, brown eyes ragingly piercing his silvers. "Why the hell did you run away?"

Silver was taken aback. He had never seen her in this state, angry and resentful. The man was used to her carefree and joyous personality, he deemed impossible for her to have such negative emotions.

"Technically I teleported…" he mumbled unwarily, eyes away from her.

Another small petite hand slapped his right cheek.

His patience was wearing thin. **Now** he was angry. "Woman! Stop slapping m-"

"Why the hell did you run away?" she yelled, her voice shocking the cave. Her eyes began to shimmer, tears were forming. Silver felt his heart twisted violently as he saw her sorrow face. He gritted inside his throat, guilty. Kotone was shaking. Her fists were clenching, trying to calm herself down.

"I…" Silver was speechless.

Kotone shook her head fast. Her pigtails were swishing harshly on her head that Silver thought it might snap. A small sob reached his ears. Silver groaned silently. He couldn't bear to see the woman cry – it was the only thing that can destroy his noble pride.

"Kotone…I…"

"I hate you!" she screamed, seizing him shut. Kotone landed her fist on his chest, punching him a few times. "I hate you I hate you I hate you! How dare you do this to me! Two months! Two freaking months I have to find you! I searched the whole Johto and even hunt you down in Kanto! And I still couldn't find you! Heck here you are in Mt Silver – **in the freezing cold** – hiding! Fuck you, you bastard!" She kept planting her fists on his chest. Silver remained motionless, mute. He let her release her anger. Her punches didn't hurt much. Heck, if he didn't know better, he thought she was tickling him.

It was her confession that was breaking his heart.

And he pretty much deserved it.

"You don't know how worried I was…" Her wrath deceased. Her head was down, her fists stayed in his chest, gripping his jacket. "When you disappeared out of the hospital, I thought I'd lost you forever…" she sobbed. She bobbed her head on his chest. Silver heard small drops of tears dripping his black shoes. His heart was crushing him at every word he heard.

_She was worried about me…_ "Kotone…" He bought his hand up, wanting to place it on her head, wanting to stroke it, console her. But he let his hand froze in mid air, clenched into a fist. Guilt was stabbing in his veins.

_You deserve nothing of this._

He sighed heavily. "Kotone, let me go…"

She shook her head rapidly. Her forehead still placed on his chest. Soft, slower punches were landed on his chest. Silver gripped her shoulders tightly, but carefully. "Kotone…"

"No!" She snapped upwards, gazing into his eyes. Her eyes were red, wet. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, painted by clear tears.

The sight alone was crushing his ego.

His grip tightened. Silver shut his eyes and slowly, led out a heavy sigh. "Can we discuss this somewhere? It's not safe here."

Kotone blinked her eye dumbly at him. She pursed her lips, afraid that he was lying and will run away again.

Silver knew what she was thinking. "I'm not gonna run, promise." Even if he could, he didn't want to. He could bear to separate from her anymore.

A few minutes filled the darkness. Typhlosion stood beside Feraligatr, aiding to his best friend. Finally, she gave out a small single nod. Kotone took out her Level ball and released Mewtwo. The purple Pokémon yawned, seeing it was night time. But he quickly stood properly and stared at his trainer.

"Mewtwo, take us out of here."

The genetic Pokémon nodded. His body flashed a bright purple. Kotone gripped his jacket and leaned closely to his body. Unwarily, he pulled her closer in his embrace.

Soon enough, all of them disappeared out of the cold cavern.

* * *

><p>A small bonfire lit the surrounding. All the Pokémon were out of their balls, sleeping soundly under the starry sky. They sought shelter under a huge tree, close to the entrance of Mt Silver. A few miles away, only two humans were wide awake, thoughts blazing in their heads, preventing them from slumber.<p>

Kotone hugged her knees, eyes in front on the dancing flames. Silver sat by her side. He sat cross-legged, eyes away from the fire or her. He faintly remembers his recent dream, her burnt body, rotting in the inferno. Silver shivered, scoffing irritatingly.

Kotone caught the sound of his voice. She gazed at the redhead. "You okay?"

_If loving her is heartache for me._

Her voice was so soft, so serene; it was melting every inch of his ego. Silver faced away and growled. His heart was betraying him. His body was betraying him. His emotions were betraying him.

Everything around him was a traitor.

_And if holding her means I have to bleed._

"Silv…?"

_Then I am the martyr and love is to blame._

Kotone reached out her hand, wanting to touch his arm. But Silver swatted it away and stood up, walking away. The woman was stunned at his actions, but quickly stood on her feet and gave chase. "Wait!"

Silver kept his pace steady. He wanted to stay as far away from her.

_She is the healing and I am the pain._

"Silver!" she yelled. With short but swift feet, she had finally caught up to him. Kotone leaped behind him. Her hands hugged his waist, resting her head on his back. Silver stopped. He felt her warmth seeping into his body. His eyes frozen, down on the ground.

Arceus knows how long they stood there, not moving in their position. Kotone tightened her grip. Her soft eyes began to simmer on the ground. "Don't go…"

_She lives in a daydream where I don't belong._

He remained motionless, mouth pressed shut. He let her grip him, letting her stand closer to his body. All his life, he ran away from the harsh reality. He ran away from others, thinking that he could live without them, without emotions. He had experience enough lost as a child. He had been scarred by betrayal and deceit by his own flesh and blood. He deserved nothing. He wanted nothing. He needed nothing. He was sure that he can live without relying on anybody else.

Yet here he was now, standing under the night sky, under the embrace of the only light in his life. He clenched his fist, vexed.

_She is the sunlight. The sun is gone._

He grasped her hands. Kotone twitched as she felt his cold hands. "Silver…?"

Slowly, Silver removed her hands and turned around, facing her. His eyes showed nothing. Kotone wasn't good at reading emotions and Silver was an expert of hiding his. She cocked her head slightly to the left. Her hands still gripped by his. Her heart began to race in her chest.

Silver stared at the woman in front of him. He gazed into the brown eyes. _So soft. So pure._ Suddenly, he realized a faint red mark on her neck. Silver bought his hand up to her neck, his thumb caressing her soft skin.

His eyes froze at the sight of a bitemark – the forbidden scar that he had implanted on her. He clenched his fist, letting it stay on her neck. Silver gritted his teeth. He bit the insides of his lower lip, his teeth almost ripping the delicate skin. _In the end, all the ones you love…will suffer from your consequences._

He flinched as he felt a soft hand touching his cheek. Silver opened his eyes. Kotone flashed a sweet smile, melting his rage. Her other hand held his hand that was close to her neck. "It's okay, I'm not hurt anymore," she murmured, her smile staying in place. "Besides, you didn't do it on purpose. You were just…under a lot of stress. I'm sorry too for not being strong enough to help you."

Her soft apology made him cringe. Silver scoffed, revolted by her answer. He removed his hand and placed it on his sides. He dug his nails into his palms. His silver eyes were soon down on the ground.

Kotone was concerned yet again. "Silv-"

Her words were rendered speechless and Silver plunged towards her, causing both of them to fall to the soft grass. Luckily, he swiftly placed his hand on the back of her head before it can slam harshly on the ground. Silver placed his free elbow on the side of her head, supporting his body from crushing her. In reflex, Kotone gripped his jacket, eyes wide in shock.

He was pinning her down. She stayed frozen under him. Their faces inches apart. Her brown eyes gazed sharply on his silvers.

"Sil…ver…" Her soft voice sent shocks in every inch of his body.

He felt weak, slowly giving in to the sound of her voice. Silver chuckled acidly. Eyes focusing on her whole face. He could see one emotion in her – fear.

"Why…" he murmured, his voice husky. "Why are you always doing this to me?"

Kotone raised a curious eyebrow, confused by his question.

But her face was back to her shock state as Silver removed his hand from behind her head, moving it towards her face. His fingers caressed her cheek, trailing down to her nose, and stopped at her trembling lips. She should be afraid. She should scream out for her trusty Typhlosion, saving her.

But all that never occurred in her mind as she only saw Silver.

Silver took a deep breath, his gaze never leaving hers. The scent of sweet vanilla was flowing in his nose, causing his skin to prickle. His heart began to pound roughly in his scarred chest. The redhead gulped quietly, his head trying to stay in reality. "Why are you being nice to me…?"

He twitched to see a soft smile painting her face. He doesn't deserve that smile. Yet, he wanted it to stay there forever.

"Because I like you…"

He froze as he heard her answer. He definitely didn't expect that to come out of her mouth. His eyes caught faint pink colours tinted in her cheeks. Kotone bit her lower lip, bashfully looking away, averting his stare.

A part of him was flipping for joy. The other half was raging in guilt. He snickered sourly, thinking it was a joke. "You're stupid."

Kotone frowned at his answer and clutched his collar jacket. "Why the hell would you say that?"

"How can you love a monster?"

His question took her by surprise. She never saw him as a monster. Jerk, yes. Bastard, yes. Arrogant hotheaded human, yes. Thief…well yes that one time but not anymore. But never a monster.

"You're not a monster," she muttered. Her fingers brought to his chin, hooking it. "I never see you as something so inhuman." Her smile got wider, her index finger playfully tapping his chin.

Silver wanted to smile. He wanted to cheer at her answer even if it was a lie. But he stayed in his position, growling in his throat. The woman was acting so cheerful, so content, as if she was oblivious that she was in danger.

Somehow, deep inside him, he was very glad she wasn't afraid as he thought she would be.

Silver led out a small snicker, mocking her. "You're not only stupid. But you're also blind."

His statement irritated her. The brunette softly slapped his neck. "You take that back, you jerk."

The redhead shook his head, a sour grin flashed on his face. "You saw my past," he growled. "You saw who I am, who I was. I was born in a horrible childhood. My blood is stained with his foul blood. I was never pure to begin with, unlike you." His eyes grew colder, stabbing her. "He tried to kill you. I tried to hurt you. How can you be so stupid to even come near me?"

Kotone was speechless at his words. She didn't know what to say. If she was a stranger to him, then maybe she would be scared. She would run away and see him as a dangerous threat to her life. The maybe, maybe her life would be normal and safe. Not filled with dark drama and horrifying bloodshed.

But she wasn't a stranger. She was his rival, his unlikely friend for two years. And he was the man her heart beats for.

Kotone slowly placed her hands on both sides of his cheeks. Her soft eyes stared into him, showing nothing but love. "I have to admit, I am stupid for ignoring things like that. But I'm not ignoring it, I didn't realize it. And now that I do…I don't care." She poked his nose playfully. "I see you as a good person, Silver. You may have a dark past but who doesn't. Nobody's perfect. I'm not perfect. But people can change – whether it's for the better or for worse." Her hand swayed to his neck, caressing his broken scar, earning a small shudder from him.

"Besides, you're not all bad. I saw you with your mother." His heart dropped at her statement. But Kotone quickly continued, "She was a beautiful woman, so kind and gentle. And I know part of you has her inside." Kotone tuned a small giggle, making him melt easily. "Heck, when you blush, you kinda look like her too."

It was his turn to be rendered speechless. He felt his cheeks slightly hot. The woman under him was never afraid. Her expression no longer showed fear – but passion. He saw the truth in her eyes. She accepted him just the way he was. She had seen everything, yet here she was, telling him that he still has a chance in life. He saw the shine emitted in her soft gaze. His heart was beating faster and louder. His silver eyes stared at her smiling lips, causing him to bite his lower lip.

Kotone twitched her head, confused at his silence. "Silv-"

She was mute yet again as his lips pressed onto hers.

Her eyes grew round in abash. The redhead was planting his lips on hers, kissing her. But her mind completely shut her down as her body reacted differently, returning the kiss. Eyes slowly shut, Kotone gripped the collar of his jacket, pulling him closer.

Silver felt like doing belly flips in his stomachs. His toes curled inside his shoes. The brunette was kissing him back. He slowly pressed his body on her. His hands caressing her neck.

Kotone gasped at the heavy weight but was distracted by the temptation. She snaked her hands towards his neck, clutching the strands of hair behind his head. Her body shuddered as he felt his teeth sinking gently onto her lower lip.

Kotone was the first to break the kiss. She looked downwards, hiding her face from him. Silver raised his eyebrow, both in confusion and slightly scared, thinking that it was the worst mistake he had ever done. "Kotone…" With all the courage he plucked, he whispered, lips caressing her brown strands.

A loud sigh of relief vibrated in his throat as he caught sounds of her giggle. She wasn't mad. _Thank Arceus_. Silver slightly raised his body, trying to see her face. Kotone released her grip and hid her face with her palms. The woman was still laughing softly. Now he was just confused.

And irritated. "The hell are you giggling about?"

Kotone moved her hands down her eyes, still covering her mouth and nose. Her gentle browns blinked timidly at Silver. "You kissed me."

Those three words were enough to make his whole face flush. The redhead scoffed and looked away. "If you don't like it then fine…" he mumbled sourly.

Kotone removed her hands and flashed a sweet smile. Her fingers tapped his chin wistfully. "I didn't say I didn't like it, dummy."

Silver glared at her. But Kotone seemed unaffected as she laughed softly and hugged his neck again. The sound of her voice was enough to soothe him down. Silver sighed heavily, a small smile painting his face. "Stubborn little pest." He hugged her waist and flipped her over, letting her crash on top of him. Kotone led out a small squeal but was quickly seized shut by Silver's lips. He nibbled her lips, sucking her tongue as punishment.

Kotone purred lovingly and hid her face on his chest. Just as she thought she was safe, he tickled her waist. Her soft giggles turned into a loud cackle. Soon, their body was flipped over again, letting Silver have the control. He pinned her arms above her head and continue to tickle him with his free hand.

Kotone laughed her heart out. "Silver you meanie! Stop that!" Tears were forming on her eyes, couldn't bear when he found her ticklish spot. Silver grinned smugly and kissed the tears away. His lips soon trailed down to her lips, pressing it softly as he continued to torture her with his playful ticklish tease.

The elegant glistening night sparkled above them, marking their beautiful beginning. Silver has gone through an abyss past, but he has found his guide that will lead him to a beautiful future. Now he knew, even in the worst of people, even he deserves a chance.

Celebi watched them from above. Her small head hidden inside the white puffy hat. The small legendary flashed a bright smile, clapping its hand to see their happy ending, just like it predicted. The time travel Pokémon chirped joyously into the night sky and zoomed out of sight.

_Everybody deserves love. Nobody deserves to be miserable. Love is the most powerful emotion there is. It can also be dangerous, but once you learn how to control it, it can be your strongest willpower._

_I love you so much, my precious Kotone._

_**END.**_


End file.
